Kaisoku no Loud
by NotaJOJOReference
Summary: AU. Crossover. Tras los sucesos de No Such Luck. Lincoln a vivido con el disfraz durante poco mas de un año. Ahora en su cumpleaños numero 13 las cosas han llegado a su peor momento. Lisa, en un desesperado intento por salvar a su hermano, a decidido enviarlo a un mundo donde pueda ser libre y tal vez. encontrar gente que en verdad lo aprecie. One piece Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Kaisoku No Loud

Cap. 1 Escape del Infierno Ardilla

Narra Lincoln

Es una noche hermosa.

Un año. Ha Pasado un año desde que me echaron de la casa. Un año entero en el Patio. Bajo la Lluvia y con este estúpido traje. Le han colocado un candado. Estoy atascado en él. Nadie más sabe que estoy aquí. Clyde vino unas cuantas veces buscándome, pero las chicas le mintieron diciendo que me fui a un internado. Ronnie Anne también vino pero me encerraron en el sótano para que no me encontrara y le mintieron. Todos han creído esa mentira, los vecinos no hacen nada, por culpa del disfraz piensan que soy un experimento de Lisa. Todo porque Lynn no acepta una derrota. Mañana tiene el último partido de la temporada, si gana tal vez todo esto termine, y entonces podre ser libre.

-Lincoln-

Lisa ha venido a verme como cada noche a curar las heridas que Lynn y el resto me ocasionan. Maldita sea incluso le están enseñando a Lily a golpearme, hoy Lori la ayudo a sostener un bate de plástico, maldita sea ya casi tiene 2 años. Sus golpes no dolieron pero si lastiman mi orgullo. Lisa trata mis heridas desde hace un tiempo e intenta cuidarme cuando el resto no la ve, no la culpo, si se dieran cuenta entonces podrían hacerle lo mismo. Lisa me da una capsula como cada noche y un emparedado.

-Lincoln, eh analizado cada escenario y calculado las posibilidades, eh convencido a las chicas de que la victoria de Lynn mañana debería eliminar la mala suerte definitivamente.- genial pensé- las probabilidades de que Lynn pierda si juega al nivel de toda la temporada son de 1.2%, tendría que suceder algo para que no gane.-

-Gracias-

-Mañana también es tu cumpleaños-

-Hurra- la verdad lo había olvidado llevo un año en el patio. Cumplir 13 no me emociona para nada.- solo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Sé que ha sido horrible, pero la pesadilla termina mañana-

Espero que sí. Durante este año se ha repetido el ciclo, algo malo pasa, las chicas me culpan y después me golpean. Cada día es lo mismo.

Mañana será otro día.

…

¡Lincoln!-

Puedo oír el grito furioso de Lynn llegando a casa. ¿Por qué está furiosa? ¿Acaso? No, no puede ser. No pudo haber perdido. Lisa dijo que las posibilidades de perder eran casi nulas.

¡Paff!

Eso fue un batazo, demonios

-¡Por tu culpa y de mala suerte perdí!-

Se me difuculta pensar… todo…lo..que …siento…es…d-dolor.

….

Me duele todo, estoy completamente golpeado. La luna hoy está muy bonita. Espero dormir pronto y no despertar.

-¿Q-que h-ha-ces? ¿Li-lisa?-

En que piensa esa niña me está arrastrando a la casa, no puedo moverme. Estoy muy herido.

Lisa logro meterme hasta la sala y ahora intenta subirme por las escaleras-

-D-De-Deten-te-

Si la atrapan, no solo me apalearan a mí. Si no a ella.

Logro subir las escaleras, ya deberían haberla atrapado. ¿Qué sucede?

Llegamos a su habitación.

-Linconl, ya no me quedan capsulas para sanarte.-

Suena afligida.

-Li-lisa-

-Todo este tiempo has soportado esto para no separar a la familia-

-Lisa-

-somos unos monstruos y no merecemos un hermano como tú-

Lisa esta ¿llorando?

-Están completamente segados por la idea de la mala suerte, quieren mantenerte ahí hasta que Lynn gane un campeonato, pero en la final, Lynn golpeo a una rival con el bate. Está suspendida 2 años de la liga y la echaron del equipo.-

¿Así que eso paso? Maldición 2 años.

-Llegue a la conclusión de que mientras estés aquí no dejaran de lastimarte y si intentas escapar te buscaran hasta poder hacerte algo peor.-

Lisa en verdad está llorando.

-por eso invente esto-

Apenas lo noto, es una especie de marco de puerta brillante, está resplandeciendo bastante.

-Te enviara a un mundo distinto, ahí podrás tener muchas aventuras y tal vez, no, definitivamente sé que encontraras personas que en verdad te aprecien Lincoln- lisa se quito sus lentes no ah parado de llorar.

-Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, soy un fracaso como hermana-

-n-no di-digas eso- no puedo moverme mucho y me cuesta hablar. Hay algo húmedo en mi cara. ¿Estoy llorando?

Escucho algo romperse, es el candado, lisa lo destruyo. Y está quitándome el traje de ardilla. Aún conservo la ropa debajo de él. Mi rostro. Casi había olvidado como lucia mi rostro. Mi reflejo viene de sus lentes. Diablos estoy apaleado por completo.

-Prométeme… que jamás volverás a este infierno. –

Lisa me está arrastrando al portal. Rayos esto no debe ser así. Maldita sea porque no puedo dejar de llorar. Estoy cayendo dentro del portal.

-Y por cierto, Feliz Cumpleaños Lincoln-

Adiós Lisa. Adiós Casa Loud. Ya no puedo seguir consiente.

….

Narracion Normal

Grand Line

-¡OYE SANJI! ¿Ya está la comida?- el joven presentado a continuación no es otro que el capitán de los Mugiwara. Monkey D. Luffy cuya cabeza vale un total de 30 millones de Berrys.

-Se paciente, preparar comida para alguien como tu toma tiempo- este es Sanji el cocinero de la tripulación.

-Eso me recuerda la vez que derrote a un rey marino con solo una ardilla y un megáfono- este narizón no es otro que el tirador y mentiroso por naturaleza Ussop.

-Ussop, en verdad eres increíble- el pequeño reno que acaba de creer la mentira es el medico del barco y nueva adquisición Tony Tony Chopper

-Eso no tiene el mas mínimo sentido- el hombre que se está ejercitando es el espadachín y primer oficial de los Mugiwara, Roronoa Zoro.

-Nada de lo que dice lo tiene, bien deberíamos llegar en unos cuantos días a Arabasta, con este clima tan favorable no deberíamos tener inconveniente- esta es la Navegante de la tripulación y ladrona experta Nami.

-Me alegro mucho, mi gente me necesita- esta es Vivi princesa de Arabasta, quien viaja temporalmente con los Mugiwara acompañada de Carue su Pato.

Parece otro día ordinario para los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja. Tras dejar la isla de Drum irían a Arabasta sin escalas.

-En verdad hace un buen clima- dijo Luffy sentado desde su lugar favorito, la cabeza del Going Merry.

-La comida esta lista- dijo Sanji trayendo una enorme cantidad de comida con él. Carne principalmente.

-¡SUGE!- pero antes de que Luffy pudiera devorar todo. Sanji lo detuvo. Con una patada en el rostro.

-¡Tranquilízate un poco! Después de todo el primer platillo debe ser para… NAMI-SWAN Y VIVI CHAN- Sanji comenzó a dar vueltas mientras tenia ojos en forma de corazón.

-Qué bueno que aún hay caballeros-

Este comentario de Nami solo logro poner más alegre a Sanji.

Sin embargo Nami noto que algo estaba cayendo desde muy arriba.

-Oye Ussop, ¿qué es eso?-

-ahora que lo dices es extraño déjame ver-

Ussop uso sus lentes para enfocar el objeto y cuando al fin pudo verlo se horrorizo.

-ES UN NIÑO- grito Ussop

-¡Que!- gritaron todos.

-Luffy- el capitán comprendió lo que su nakama le pedía y se estiro para atrapar al muchacho y traerlo a bordo.

Al subirlo todos notaron las condiciones en que se encontraba.

-Chopper- llamo Luffy

-Déjame revisarlo-

-¿Quién o qué lo dejaría en ese estado? – dijo horrorizada Vivi

-No me imagino quien sería capaz de hacerle esto a un niño- Ussop estaba consternado

Sanji observaba al niño con cierta familiaridad. Por el cómo se veía solo había una conclusión para él.

-Presenta un grado de desnutrición, tiene hematomas en prácticamente todo el cuerpo, sus brazos están muy maltratados como si lo hubiesen golpeado con algo muy duro. Sus rodillas están fuera de lugar, requieren cirugía.-

-Entonces- Luffy miro a su doctor con intriga

-Está bien, puedo curarlo llevémoslo adentro.

…..

Narra Lincoln

¿Qué paso? Lo último que recuerdo fue que…

Lisa. Ella me arrojo a una especie de portal, pero…

¿Vendas? Todo mi cuerpo esta vendado, me duele la cabeza. Tengo que levantarme.

-oh despertaste eso es bueno estuviste dormido un par de dias-

Eso es, ¿un mapache?

-no trates de levantarte debes descansar de la cirugía estarás mejor en unas semanas.

¿Un mapache que habla? Oh menos mal.

Momento

¿Mapache?

¿Qué habla?

¿Un mapache parlante?

-Ahhhhhhhh-

-Ahhhhhhhhhh-

-¿Por qué gritas?-

-¿Tu porque gritas?-

¿Enserio el mapache parlante me está preguntando eso?

Escucho una puerta abriéndose.

-¿Chopper que sucede?- es una chica

-Oh Nami, el paciente despertó.-

-¿de verdad?- otra chica

Oh no otro sitio de chicas no por favor.

-oh ya despertó- un tipo con nariz larga menos mal.

-así que el mocoso está despierto- una especie de ¿samurái?

-tenías preocupadas a Vivi Chan y a Nami-Swan, tengo curiosidad de como llegaste aquí- que rayos pasa con la ceja de este tipo.

-pensamos que te ibas a morir jajajaja- ok que pasa con esta gente ese tipo con el sombrero de paja se está riendo

Aunque la chica del tatuaje le acaba de dar un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-debes estar bastante confundido- la chica ruda de hace un momento ahora me está hablando dulcemente.- cuando te encontramos estabas bastante maltrecho, Chopper tuvo que operarte.

Momento ¿Qué? ¿Me operaron? ¿El mapache se llama chopper?

-mi nombre es Nami- parece una chica amable. – podrías decirme como es que terminaste aquí en ese estado.

-Yo…-

¿Debería decirles? Claro vengo de otro mundo donde mi familia me tundía a golpes todos los días por una superstición, mi hermana genio de 4 años me envió a este mundo para no tener que aguantar eso ni un segundo más a través de un portal interdimensional. Probablemente me echen por la borda.

-No quiero hablar de eso-

La chica me mira un poco confundida pero me termino por sonreír, es bastante linda.

-entiendo, esperare a que estés listo para hablar- vaya es muy comprensiva.

-Puedo hablar con el a solas-

¿El tipo de la ceja quiere hablar conmigo?

-Espera Sanji, creo deberías darle su espacio-

-Está bien- el chico del sombrero de paja parece aprobarlo.

-Luffy…-

-Tranquila Nami, dejemos que Sanji se encargue-

-¿estás seguro? Bueno tú eres el capitán.-

¿Capitán?

-y yo que quería contarle de la vez que me enfrente a un rey marino en el Calm Belt con solo una resortera y una papa.-

-Ussop eres genial- el pequeño mapache parecía sorprendido. Aunque no se lo que es un Rey Marino suena a algo imponente.

Todos salieron y me quede solo con el tipo de la ceja.

-Bien creo que deberíamos presentarnos, yo soy Sanji soy el cocinero de este Barco-

Así que se llama Sanji. ¡¿Qué demonios?! Acaba de prender un cigarrillo. Bien me dijo su nombre supongo que debo hacer los mismo.

-Lincoln, me llamo Lincoln Loud-

-Un gusto-

Bien parece un sujeto bastante normal

-Fue tu familia ¿no es verdad?-

Este tipo… ¿cómo?... no, Lincoln mantén la calma, tienes que calmarte no hay forma en que el pueda…

-por tu reacción veo que no me equivoque-

Demonios lo sabe. ¿Cómo es que lo supo?

-¿Porque no te defendías?-

No… y ahora… ¿Qué hago?

-Quiero oír tu historia, no es saludable que te guardes algo como eso.-

Hay algo en su mirada que me reconforta, ¿comprensión? ¿Empatía? No lo se pero Sanji me provoca confianza.

-está bien- supongo que tiene razón

-Somos una familia muy numerosa, en casa somos… éramos… mis padres y mis 10 hermanas...-

-¿10 HERMANAS?- siempre se sorprenden

-si mis 5 hermanas mayores y mis 5 hermanas menores, solíamos ser una familia feliz. Pero en una familia tan numerosa convivir y apoyar al resto en sus actividades es bastante agotador y no deja tiempo para uno mismo. – Sanji alzo su ceja parece que en verdad está poniendo atención.

-Un día mi hermana mayor Lynn tenía un juego de Baseball y prácticamente me obligo a ir.-

-¿te obligo?-

-me amenazo con un bate- se sorprendió un poco

-prosigue-

-ella siempre ha sido muy supersticiosa, entonces cuando perdieron el juego me acuso de ser de mala suerte. Al principio todas comenzaron a evitarme y obtuve el tiempo que quería para mí así que le saque provecho y trate de que todas creyeran eso. Pero…-

Hablar de esto solo me está entristeciendo. Pero debo seguir.

-no contemple que mis padres fuesen a creer algo como eso. Me sacaron de la casa y vendieron todas mis cosas. Fue en ese momento que el tiro me había salido por la culata. Tenía que hacer algo para probar que no era de mala suerte. Entonces asistí al siguiente partido sin que ellos lo supieran como mascota del equipo, en un tonto disfraz de ardilla.-

El pensar en ese disfraz solo me causa dolo, me revuelve el estómago.

-Lynn gano su juego y pensé que eso debería disipar las dudas, pero solo lo empeoro.- Sanji me miraba incrédulo – comenzaron a obligarme a usar el traje en todo momento y colocaron un candado para que no pudiese quitármelo. Después del primer mes mi hermana menor Lisa, comenzó a atender mis heridas.

La cara de Sanji parecía sacada de una película de terror, no pensé que le afectaría tanto mi historia. Pero aun así decidí continuar.

-Ella fue la única que no me golpeo, ella es una científica aunque solo tiene 4 años ya tenía un postgrado de estudios superiores- Sanji

-así que era un genio-

-si… durante poco más de un año estuve con ese horrible traje en el patio, con esa cosa puesta no podía ir a ningún lado, me prohibieron ir a la escuela. Y cada que algo salía mal me culpaban a mí y me golpeaban.-

-Me cuesta creer que esto empezara por una superstición- Sanji estaba bastante alterado, se veía molesto. No lo entiendo será mejor continuar.

-La ultima golpiza fue bastante especial, fue en mi cumpleaños número 13, el último juego de la temporada de Lynn, si ganaba, ellos pensarían que la mala suerte se había ido, pero Lynn perdió y me dio una paliza con su bate- el solo recordar eso me causa escalofríos- Lisa me rescato durante la noche me quito el traje y me envió a aquí.

Cuando voltee a ver a Sanji pude notar como apretaba los dientes y tensaba los músculos. Y su cigarrillo se había consumido.

…

Narracion Normal

Sanji estaba visiblemente furioso, si alguien sabía lo que era ser maltratado por su familia de primera mano era el, pero lo que le hicieron a Lincoln y los motivos por los cuales lo hicieron lo hicieron enojar mucho.

-Sanji, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Una última pregunta- Sanji no parecía querer calmarse- ¿alguna vez las golpeaste?-

-No- Lincoln no dudo su respuesta un solo segundo dejando sorprendido a Sanji.

Él había aprendido a ser un caballero y su código era su guía. No parecía que Lincoln mintiese.

-Por más que me lastimasen, seguían siendo mis hermanas, un hombre que golpea a una mujer es basura, pero un hombre que golpea a su hermana es peor que eso.-

Sanji recordó muchas cosas de su pasado y se vio reflejado a sí mismo en Lincoln. Estaba aliviado de no tener que lidiar con su pasado jamás y de corazón esperaba que Lincoln tampoco lo hiciera

-Sanji- el aludido volteo- ¿cómo lo supiste?

Sanji reflexiono un momento sobre si contarle o no pero dado que no tendría que lidiar con el pasado prefirió no decirle.

-Intuición-

Lincoln prefirió no molestar más a Sanji. Después de todo se dio el tiempo de escucharlo. Asi que decidió dormir otro poco

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sanji salió del camarote y prosiguió a encender un cigarrillo.

-Oye Sanji, ¿te conto algo?-

-La ha pasado bastante mal, parece que su familia fue quien lo dejo así-

-¡¿Su Familia?! ¿Qué clase de gente le hace eso a su propio hijo?-

-Vivi- Chan, tranquilízate-

-oye Luffy- hablo Zoro- ¿Qué haremos con él?

-Supongo que no hay problema si va con nosotros a Arabasta, no parece mala persona así que lo ayudaremos, buscare a sus padres y les pateare el trasero-

-Espera un momento Luffy, no creo que patearle el trasero a sus padres solucione algo- dijo Ussop

-Tuvo ese trato durante un año- Sanji dio otra bocanada a su cigarrillo- y aun así jamás se defendió, aguanto como un hombre, me agrada el mocoso- dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-El Grand Line no es un lugar para un niño, habrá que encontrarle un lugar donde dejarlo- dijo Nami

-Casi lo olvido, dijo que no era de este mundo-

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Sanji

-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-¡¿no crees que debiste empezar por ahí? cocinero Idiota!-

-Cállate Marimo- dijo Sanji mientras se encaraba con Zoro

-Si lo que dice es cierto entonces esta solo- dijo Chopper

Luffy solo se encontraba pensando. Y Zoro se percató.

-Oye Luffy has pensado en algo ya. ¿No es verdad?-

-Si pero debe ser su decisión- dijo Luffy- mañana hablare con él.

…

Lincoln despertó lentamente al sentir los rayos del sol en su cara. Había dormido prácticamente todo el día. Se sentía mucho mejor en comparación al día anterior así que se levantó con mucho cuidado y salió hacia la cubierta donde pudo ver a Ussop y Chopper pescando, Sanji dándole una bebida a Nami quien tomaba algo de sol. Pudo notar los ojos de Sanji en forma de corazón.

"Que Demonios. ¿Cómo hace eso" pensó Liconl

Vivi disfrutaba de una bebida junto a Nami y Carue y Zoro entrenaba moviendo una enorme pesa.

-Oh ¿te sientes mejor? Lincoln-

-si un poco gracias este…-

-Yo soy Luffy, futuro rey de los piratas-

…

Narración Lincoln

-oh un gusto… ESPERA REY DE LOS PIRATAS-

-oh si ¿no te lo dijo Sanji? Somos piratas jajajaja-

¿De verdad son piratas? No lo parecen, creo Luffy dijo que era el capitán. Aunque el de las espadas se va mas rudo. Y Luffy… bueno… parecía un poco tonto. Aunque tengo curiosidad.

-¿puedo preguntar porque decidiste ser pirata?-

Luffy puso una enorme sonrisa mientras se acomodaba su sombrero.

-Los piratas son los hombres más libres del mundo por eso quiero ser el Rey de los Piratas, porque para mí eso sería ser el Hombre más Libre-

"Yo quiero ser libre". Recuerdo que dije eso después de cada golpiza. Durante todo este tiempo lo único que quise era ser libre. Acaso… lisa me envió a este lugar en específico ¿para conocer a Luffy?

-Hasta donde Sanji nos contó no tienes a nadie ni un lugar a donde ir ¿no es verdad?-

¡Auch! ¿Como puede decir eso mientras sonríe?, pero tiene razón. No conozco a nadie aquí.

.-S-supongo que no-

La sonrisa de Luffy se ensancho más.

-Entonces ¿te gustaría unirte a mi tripulación?-

-¿Qué?-

En verdad me está ofreciendo un lugar en su tripulación. Pero si recién nos conocimos.

-pero si apenas nos conocemos y no soy precisamente útil, si tienen que pelear con otros piratas solo sería un peso muerto-

-Entonces solo hazte más fuerte-¿habla en serio?- Shanks me conto que el empezó siendo aprendiz en un barco pirata y cuando lo conocí tenía una gran tripulación y era súper fuerte. Así que no te preocupes te ayudaremos a hacerte fuerte-

Hay algo en Luffy, no sé si sea la forma en que me habla o la seguridad que proyecta, pero…

En verdad no parece que esté intentando engañarme, pero acaso serviré para ser un pirata. Quiero decir ni siquiera pude convencer a mis hermanas de lo de la mala suerte. Pero saben que al demonio. No tengo nada que perder.

-Y-Yo Qui-Quiero ser Fuerte- estoy algo nervioso.- No quiero volver a ser pisoteado sin hacer nada.- no habrá vuelta atrás después de esto.- Acepto

La sonrisa de Luffy se ensancho aún más.

-Bienvenido a mi tripulación, Lincoln-

-Bienvenido Lincoln- me dijo Nami- tal vez no sea el momento pero además de pelear debe haber algo que puedas hacer por el momento-

-Bueno solía cocinar en casa-

-Excelente me hace falta un ayudante- dijo Sanji- pero soy bastante estricto con la calidad de mi comida asi que espero que te esfuerces.

-Si-

No estoy seguros de que me depare en este mundo pero de algo estoy seguro. Al ver a estas personas tan distintas la una de la otra conviviendo como verdadera familia. Quiero estar aquí.

…

¿En qué me metí?

Es mi primer día desde que Chopper me dio el alta médica. Zoro me despertó al amanecer para entrenar, dice es el mejor momento, aunque lo veo practicando o durmiendo prácticamente todo el dia. Me tiene levantando pesas desde hace un par de horas, estoy exhausto.

-Muy bien, puedes parar Lincoln-

Menos mal me ha hecho hacer un circuito completo en todo el cuerpo creo que me desmayare.

-Ha sido un buen calentamiento, haremos esto todas las mañanas. Ahora es el momento de entrenar el combate.-

¡QUE RAYOS! ¿CALENTAMIENTO? Bueno creo que voy a morir.

-Tu primera tarea será esquivarme, ayudara a agilizar tus reflejos-

No veo que tenga una espada de entrenamien…

¡SWING!

-Tienes buenos reflejos, si logras esquivarme por media hora te dejare usar una de mis espadas para jugar-

QUE MIERDA PASA CON ESTE TIPO. Estuvo a punto de cortarme la cabeza.

-Bien, no te distraigas-

….

Narración Normal

Media hora después

-¡¿ACASO ERES IDIOTA!?- Nami le había propinado un tremendo golpe en la cabeza a Zoro mientras este último se encontraba tirado con un enorme chichón. –Lincoln no es un monstruo como tú o Luffy, es un niño que requiere paciencia para aprender y sobre todo comprensión.

-CALLATE MUJER- dijo Zoro- Estamos en el Grand Line, no hay tiempo para eso. Debe hacerse fuerte lo más rápido posible.

-Chopper ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

Lincoln estaba con los ojos en blanco tirado en la cubierta mientras Chopper lo revisaba.

-Estará bien- Dijo Chopper- una buena siesta y algo de comer lo dejaran como nuevo

"Como podrán ver amigos míos la vida de Lincoln Loud ha dado un giro de 180°, aunque aún no sabemos si para mejor. Mientras los Mugiwara, con su más reciente adquisición se dirigen a Arabasta para liberar el país de las garras del Shishibukai, Crocodile. El viaje de Lincoln para convertirse en un temido pirata ha dado inicio, ¿Qué clase de aventuras le esperan al joven Loud como miembro de un grupo pirata? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo."

Nos vemos Nakamas.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaisoku No Loud

Capitulo Dos

Los Mugiwara llegan a Arabasta

…..

-¡CROCODILE VOY A PATEARTE EL TRASERO!- Grito Luffy mientras desembarcaban

Luffy se veía completamente lleno de energía y listo para patearle el trasero a Crocodile.

…

Un tiempo después

-Tengo Hambre-

La banda de los Mugiwara recién llego a Arabasta, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa debían comprar ropa y provisiones para atravesar el desierto. En estos momentos se encontraban llegando a un pueblo. El capitán estaba hambriento ya que en el desierto no había muchas fuentes de alimentos. Luffy estaba a punto de salir corriendo pero Nami lo detuvo.

-Luffy espera un momento- dijo Nami tomando a su capitán de su ropa- no debes ir solo por ahí solo.

-Nami tiene razón podría ser peligroso- dijo Lincoln

Luffy lo medito unos segundos.

-Bien, entonces- Luffy enrollo a Lincoln con su brazo

-¿Eh?-

El más joven de la tripulación no alcanzo a reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido y antes de darse cuenta Luffy ya estaba corriendo con él a rastras. Lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar.

-¡Vamos a comer Lincoln!- Grito Luffy mientras los ojos de Lincoln se ponían blancos como su cabello

-¡NO ME REFERIA A ESO IDIOTA!- pero Luffy ya estaba muy lejos como para escuchar las quejas de Nami

-¿S-Seguros que Lincoln estará bien?- Pregunto Vivi preocupada por el bienestar del joven.

-No te preocupes, Luffy podrá ser un poco loco a veces, pero no dejara que le pase nada- dijo Sanji

-Aunque con lo que hemos estado entrenando puedo deducir que Lincoln es bueno escapando- dijo Zoro- además tiene mucha facilidad para aprender.

-Ciertamente- concluyo Ussop- el chico es un diamante en bruto.

-¿Pero creen que Luffy se meta en problemas?- pregunto Vivi

Los Mugiwara se quedaron pensando unos segundos solo para responder.

-Definitivamente lo hará-

….

Mientras los Mugiwara se aproximaban en la ciudad. La gente de Arabasta se reunía en una taberna observando a un joven que parecía muerto en la barra.

-Que fue lo que sucedió-

-Creo que ese tipo está muerto-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Si el tipo estaba comiendo y de repente solo se dio de cara contra el plato-

De repente para para sorpresa de todos el joven se levanto.

Observo a su alrededor unos segundo solo para decir

-Me quede Dormido-

-¿SOLO ESTABA DORMIDO?- gritaron todos

Y para sorpresa de todos continúo comiendo solo para volver a dormirse.

-SE VOLVIO A DORMIR- de nuevo todos gritaron.

La gente al ver que se trataba de una tontería decidió irse del lugar. Mientras el joven despetaba y terminaba sus alimentos.

-Bien creo que ya estoy satisfecho- dijo el joven mientras sacaba algo de su bolso.-por cierto no has visto a este chico- le pregunto al cantinero mientras le enseñaba un cartel de "se busca"

-Es un pirata que siempre lleva un sombrero de paja-

-No lo siento

En eso, en la puerta del bar hacia acto de aparición un hombre con cabello blanco bastante amenazante.

-¿Cómo te atreves a comer así en un lugar público cuando hay una recompensa tan grande por tu cabeza?-

El hombre que acaba de ingresar al bar se llama Smoker y es un capitán de la Marina.

-Estas demasiado Tranquilo, Capitán de la segunda División de los piratas de Shirohige, Portgas D. Ace-

-¿Los piratas de Shirohige?- dijo un hombre aterrado

-¿Ese idiota es parte de la banda de Shirohige? –continuo otro hombre igual de asustado

-Ya veo, el símbolo en su espalda es de los piratas de Shirohige-

Smoker ignoro al resto de los consumidores.

-¿Qué es lo que hace un pirata famoso en Arabasta?-

Ace solo se giró a ver a Smoker con una sonrisa

-Estoy buscando a mi hermano menor-

…

-¡COMIDA!-

-Luffy vamos más despacio, por favor-

Nuestro capitán favorito se encontraba corriendo por toda la ciudad con Lincoln colgándole del cuello.

-Lincoln puedo oler la comida pero hay un olor extraño que cubre la comida- Luffy olfateo un poco más- oh ahí está, un lugar de comida- dijo mientras vislumbraba una taberna.

…

Mientras en el bar Ace y Smoker continuaban viéndose. Smoker con un semblante serio y Ace con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- pregunto Ace sin borrar su sonrisa

-Que me dejes capturarte tranquilamente- dijo Smoker

-No, creo que yo paso-

-Sí, me lo imagine- dijo Smoker serio

La tensión generada entre estos dos era bastante notoria.

-Estoy ocupado buscando otro pirata en este momento, para ser honesto no tengo ningún interés en ti-

-Entonces solo pretende que no me viste-

-No puedo- dijo Smoker mientras parte de su brazo se volvía humo. – no mientras yo sea un marino y tu un pirata.

-Qué razón más ridícula- dijo Ace sin borrar su sonrisa- Vamos a divertirnos.

Justo cuando parecía que una batalla entre el cazador blanco y el comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige iba a desatarse, algo o mejor dicho alguien golpeo a Smoker por la espalda enviándolo de frente contra Ace quien solo atino a poner una cara de sorpresa mientras ambos salían disparados a través de la barra, el muro y bueno… más muros.

…

Unos segundos antes

-Lincoln Sujétate fuerte- dijo Luffy mientras estiraba sus brazos para tomar impulso- Gomu Gomu No…

-Espera un momento Luffy, no creo que esto sea buena…-

Pero antes de que Lincoln terminase ambos habían salido disparados en dirección al bar.

-ROCKET-

….

De vuelta al presente

-Al fin, un lugar de comida- dijo Luffy sonriente mientras tomaba asiento y sacaba un tenedor y cuchillo, aun con Lincoln colgando y apenas consiente. – Rápido viejo trae una porción triple de comida rápido, Comida, Comida, Comida- Luffy no borro la sonrisa de su rostro en ningún momento mientras el confundido anciano se limitó a traerle una enorme porción de comida.

-Capitán creo que golpeo a alguien y … ya está comiendo- dijo Lincoln mientras recuperaba la compostura.

-Este lugar en verdad tiene comida deliciosa, oye Lincoln come algo tú también-

Lincoln iba a decir algo pero antes de hacerlo su estómago rugió.

-Bueno, supongo que también tengo hambre- así que Lincoln tomo asiento y comenzó a comer algo de carne.- mmm señor esto esta delicioso.

El hombre solo rio con algo de nerviosismo.

-Si gracias pero…. Creo que deberían huir en este momento-

-¿Porque?- Pregunto Luffy

-Bueno ¿tienes idea de a quien acaban de mandar a volar?-

-¿Quién mando a volar a qué?-

-Tú lo hiciste-

-¿Yo lo hice? ¿a quién mande a volar?-

El hombre se limitó a señalar con una sonrisa nerviosa los enormes agujeros en las paredes.

-Que tienda tan extraña, ¿es tu hobby viejo?-

-¡FUISTE TU EL QUE HIZO ESO!-

Mientras tanto Ace y Smoker estaban reponiéndose del golpe

-Maldición, ¿Quién demonios hizo esto?-

-Tienes que estar jodiéndome- se quejó Smoker

-¿Qué rayos pretendía?- dijo Ace mientras pasaba por una casa mientras una familia comía, esto lo noto e hizo una reverencia- Oh, lamento mucho interrumpir su comida.- una vez hecho esto continúo caminando de regreso al bar.-¿Qué clase de idiota haría una locura como esta?-

Al ver a Ace regresar la gente del bar salió huyendo. Pero la expresión molesta de Ace cambio a una de alegría al ver a Luffy. Mientras que Smoker cambiaba su expresión a una de asombro.

-Oye Lu…-

-¡MUGIWARA!- antes que Ace llamase a Luffy Smoker lo enterró de cara al piso mientras corría a donde estaba Luffy y detenerse justo frente a él.

-Te eh estado buscando Mugiwara, sabía que vendrías a Arabasta-

Luffy no le prestó atención y continúo comiendo.

-¡DEJA DE COMER!-

Luffy no dejo de comer pero se percató de la presencia de Smoker

-Capitán ¿Quién es el?-

Smoker recién noto la presencia de Lincoln. Mientras Luffy recordaba la última ocasión que vio a Smoker solo para después caer en cuenta y escupir su comida… en la cara de Smoker.

-Eres humitos, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Bastardo- si Smoker estaba enojado antes ahora estaba furioso.

-Espera un momento-

Luffy prosiguió a meter toda la comida en su boca para después sujetar a Lincoln.

-Gracias por la comida-

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue una cómica imagen del Pirata tomando a Lincoln y corriendo lejos de ahí con la boca llena mientras Smoker lo perseguía.

-¡DETENTE MUGIWARA!-

Al mismo tiempor que Ace se levantaba .

-Espera Luffy, soy yo-

Mientras, el dueño y los que no huyeron del bar, solo miraban esa extraña escena. Hasta que se percató de algo.

-Se fueron sin pagar-

….

Luffy corria a toda velocidad por la ciudad mientras huía de Smoker.

"Esto es malo, mis ataques Gomu Gomu no funcionan contra este tipo. Lo único que ´puedo hacer por ahora es huir"

-Luffy ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿Por qué nos persigue?-

-¡Tashigi!-

-o-oh Capitan ¿quiere una toalla? Este reino es muy caluroso.-

-ese es Mugiwara, captúralo-

-¿mugiwara?-

Tashigi desenvaino su katana y ataco a Luffy pero este solo la esquivo y huyo a los tejados de los edificios aun con Smoker siguiéndolo en su forma de humo.

-Tashigi avisa a todos los hombres, que busquen a los piratas del sombrero de paja por toda la ciudad

-S-si-

Tashigi comenzó a correr para dar aviso.

"Los piratas del sombrero de paja, eso significa. Que Roronoa Zoro esta aquí"

Aunque algo más llamo su atención.

"momento, ¿Por qué Mugiwara llevaba un niño consigo?"

…

Smoker continuaba persiguiendo a Luffy.

-¡White Snake!-

Le serpiente humo estaba a punto de atrapar a Luffy por lo cual este acelero el paso

-¿A que viniste a Arabasta? ¡Mugiwara!-

-Vine a patearle el trasero a un tipo llamado Crocodile- dijo Luffy sin dejar de correr

-¿seguro que está bien decirle eso capitán?- pregunto Lincoln

-¿Crocodile?- dijo Smoker sorprendido- ¿Qué relación tienes con él?

Pero antes de responder Luffy desapareció

-¿A dónde se fue? Fue tan rápido que no lo vi.-

Lo que en verdad paso fue que Luffy piso mal y se cayó del tejado, afortunadamente para Lincoln el cayó sobre Luffy así que no le paso nada.

Luffy continúo huyendo.

….

-Así que la marina está aquí- dijo Nami

-Ah, y no solo debemos preocuparnos por eso, vi otro tipo bastante peligroso por ahí- dijo Zoro

Sanji noto que se escuchaba más ruido, como si algo ocasionase un alboroto.

-parece que han comenzado a moverse- dijo Sanji

-Tienes razón me pregunto que causaría todo este alboroto- dijo Ussop

-probablemente un idiota-

Entonces todos cayeron en cuenta de algo.

-¿no creen que sea él o sí?- dijo Chopper

-no me diga que…-

Entonces Zoro decidió echar un vistazo a ver que sucedía y se topó con Luffy siendo perseguido por los marinos mientras este tenía a Lincoln a rastras. Este se percató de la presencia del espadachín.

-Oh Zoro-

Luffy comenzó a correr en dirección hacia ellos.

-¡Idiota! Deshazte de ellos primero-

-Ahí están, son los piratas del sombrero de paja- grito un marino

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?- pregunto Ussop.

-Definitivamente correr- dijo Nami

-Rápido hacia el barco- dijo Vivi

-¿Qué están haciendo tenemos que correr?-

Los Marinos estaban detrás de ellos.

-Deténganse- se oían a los marinos gritar

-Apártense-

-Capitán-

-Mugiwara es mío-

-Aquí viene- dijo Luffy preocupado

-White Blow-

Smoker lanzo su ataque y justo cuando iba a alcanzar a Lincoln y a Luffy…

-KAGERO-

Un puño de fuego se estrelló con el puño de Smoker, llamas ardientes comenzaron a tomar forma de un hombre… Ace. Esto tomo por sorpresa a los Mugiwara.

-Maldito- dijo Smoker

-Ríndete- dijo Ace confiado- podrás ser de humo pero yo soy de fuego. Una pelea entre tu poder y el mío jamás terminaría.

-¿Es un usuario de Akuma no Mi?- dijo Zoro

Lincoln había visto a Luffy estirarse y había recibido una breve explicación de lo que eran las Akuma No Mi, pero aun así verlas en acción le parecía sacado de un comic.

-De todas formas ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué nos ayuda?- dijo Ussop

-Ace- dijo Luffy sorprendido

-No has cambiado en nada Luffy-

-¿Ace? ¿Eres tú? ¿Comiste una Akuma no mi?

-Sí, comí la Mera Mera No Mi-

Mientras los marinos comenzaban a amontonarse en la zona

-Capitán Smoker, estamos asegurando el perímetro-

Ace lo noto.

-Ya habrá tiempo para hablar, los alcanzare ustedes escapen, yo detendré a estos tipos-

-Si-

Luffy comenzó a alejarse junto con sus Nakamas.

-Capitán ¿conoce a esa persona?-

-¿Quién era ese tipo?- dijo Sanji

Mientras con Ace y Smoker.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué proteges a Mugiwara?-

-Es natural para un hermano mayor proteger a su hermano menor-

-¿Qué? ¿Hermano? No me digas que…-

Pero Ace solo respondió comenzando a cubrirse de fuego

-Muévete, Portgas D. Ace-

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso- dijo Ace sonriendo mientras aumentaba la intensidad.

De regreso con Luffy

-Espera Luffy ¿Quién era el?-

-¿es algún conocido Luffy-san?-

-Si- Dijo Luffy sonriendo- Es mi hermano mayor.

Dejando sorprendido a todos

-¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-

…

**Bueno hasta aquí dejo el segundo capitulo **

**Resumir la saga de Arabasta no es sencillo pero hare lo posible. Para el próximo capítulo probablemente ya tengan el primer contacto directo con Crocodile.**

**Lincoln consumirá una fruta del diablo al final de esta saga. Aunque aún no estoy seguro de cuál de las 2 que estoy pensando. Dado la inexperiencia que tiene pensé en darle una Logia aunque dado la rareza se me ha dificultado pensar en una. También pensé en darle una Zoan que lo transforme en ardilla o conejo. Siento que le quedarían bien o lo terminaría por traumar.**

**Bueno Hasta la próxima Nakamas**


	3. Chapter 3

Kaisoku No Loud

Capítulo 3

Lucha desesperada en la Capital

…..

-Oh hola- habla Lincoln- ¿ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que hable con ustedes no es cierto? Pero bueno hay tantas cosas que quiero contarles. Conocimos al hermano del capitán, su nombre es Ace. Dijo que estaba en Arabasta buscando a un pirata en particular, viajamos un poco con el pero nos separamos cuando los objetivos se bifurcaron.

Lincoln narraba todo esto desde un cangrejo gigante donde viajaba junto al resto de los Mugiwaras con excepción de Luffy.

-En estos momentos viajamos a la capital para detener la guerra antes de que los Baroque Works ejecuten el plan de su líder, el Shishibukai Crocodile.-continuo relatando el peliblanco

-En estos momentos Luffy se está enfrentando a ese sujeto, estoy un poco preocupado por qué no lo eh visto pelear, pero el resto parece confiar plenamente en él. Así que es lo menos que puedo hacer- dijo Lincoln

-Se han perdido de cosas interesantes, así que se las resumiré, viajamos con Ace un rato, llegamos a un pueblo donde un viejo conocido de Vivi aun intentaba sacar agua, nos enteramos de que el líder de los rebeldes es amigo de la infancia de Vivi, Luffy y Vivi tuvieron una emotiva discusión, hicimos un pacto de Nakamas, llegamos al casino de Crocodile pero casi todo fueron capturados junto al Capitán de la marina(excepto yo y Sanji), pero gracias a un engaño de Sanji y la conveniente aparición de un tipo de cera lograron liberarlos. También aprendí que hay algo llamado Kairoseki, un metal capaz de debilitar y anular las habilidades de Akuma No Mi. Regresando con los marinos tuve una conversación con esa mujer espadachín de la marina, es curioso me topé con ella de casualidad cuando Sanji me pidió que me ocultara, si se lo que piensan patético pero como sea, no es que pudiese ser de ayuda ahora. Por eso debo hacerme fuerte. Pero volviendo al tema de la mujer espadachín pues….

…

Lincoln se encontraba buscando un sitio para esconderse mientras Sanji llevaba a cabo su plan, era un poco frustrante ser tan inútil pero como Sanji le dijo.

"Ahora mismo la mejor ayuda que nos puedes dar es mantenerte a salvo"

Sabía que debía esforzarse.

Mientras caminaba sintió que alguien lo sujeto de la camiseta. Un tanto temeroso decidió voltear y entrar en pánico al ver que era Tashigi.

-Espera ahí niño- dijo Tashigi

-¿Qué? Yo no hice nada, no tienen pruebas-

Tashigi solo rio un poco para sorpresa de Lincoln.

-Tranquilo solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas-

Lincoln aún no estaba muy seguro.

-O-Okay-

Tashigi se puso a la altura de Lincoln.

-Eres el niño que llevaba Mugiwara ¿no es verdad?-

-N-no tengo que contestar eso-

-Si estás aquí significa que estas con ellos-

"Bien hecho Lincoln, metiste la pata"

-Tranquilo, debió ser duro para ti estar con criminales buscados todo este tiempo-

"Momento ¿ella cree que me secuestraron?"

-Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte, Yo pertenezco a la Marina y si me dices donde están tus padres te llevare con ellos.-

-B-Bueno el caso es que… no tengo padres-

Tashigi puso una expresión preocupada.

-Lamento oír eso- dijo Tashigi

Aunque la chica de la marina sonaba sincera, Lincoln debía pensar como zafarse de esta.

-¿No quieres convertirte en un marino?- dijo Tashigi con una sonrisa

-¿Eh?-

-parece que has pasado por mucho, la perdida de tus padres, un secuestro y que te confundan como miembro de un grupo pirata, un niño no debería pasar por eso- dijo Tashigi- si vienes conmigo poder ayudarte a enlistarte, el entrenamiento no es fácil pero aun eres muy joven así que sin duda podrás hacerte fuerte y convertirte en un marino grandioso.-

La sonrisa de Tashigi en verdad conmovió a Lincoln le hizo recordar los buenos tiempos en casa, cuando su familia no lo trataba como amuleto.

-Suena Genial ¿verdad?-

Lincoln no es que tuviera muchas opciones, si le decía que no probablemente la Marine lo tomaría en custodia de todas formas, y si le decía que si entonces lo enviarían al cuartel de la marina y no vería de nuevo a sus nakama. Entonces pensó ¿que es lo que haría Luffy?

"Patéale el trasero" imagino a Luffy chocando su puño con su palma

"Bien mala idea"

"Córtale en pedazos" imagino a Zoro blandiendo su katana

"Eso es aun peor"

"Invita a la señorita a una Cita" imagino a Sanji con su cigarro y su aspecto de casanova

"Eso no Sirve"

"Miente" imagino a Ussop con una sonrisa

"Eso no… es tan mala idea ¿Quién lo diría?"

-Agradezco la oferta- dijo Lincoln sonriendo- pero no puedo aceptarla.

-ehhh ¿Por qué? – Tashigi puso una cara de angustia y Lincoln recordó que era un mal mentiroso.

-b-bueno-

Antes de responder Lincoln medito por un momento, desconocer a sus nakama y mentir para salvarse el pellejo, ¿eso haría un hombre? No. Solo lo pondría al nivel de esas mujeres que decían ser sus hermanas.

"Maldita sea, bien Lincoln es hora de acerté hombre, que pase lo que tenga que pasar y vive sin remordimiento"

-Porque Soy un Pirata- dijo Lincoln armándose de valor y con mucho orgullo

Esas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Tashigi, un niño tan joven ¿pirata? Los Mugiwaras le habían llenado la cabeza de mentiras pensó. Después de todo aún era un niño. El que ese niño con una vida tan difícil y que había sufrido se hiciese pirata sería terrible desde su punto de vista. No era su deber como Marine encaminar a ese niño y no permitir que se convirtiese en un criminal, definitivamente no lo permitiría.

-No digas tonterías- dijo Tashigi alzando la voz y asustando un poco a Lincoln.- sé que la has pasado mal pero no por eso vas a convertirte en pirata. Te estoy ofreciendo la posibilidad de unirte a la Marina. Nosotros te ayudaremos y seremos tu familia. Nosotros estamos del lado de la Justicia.-

Ese último comentario en verdad hizo enojar a Lincoln.

-¿Justicia?- dijo Lincoln con un tono enojado.- ¡¿Qué puede saber usted de justicia?!

Tashigi fue tomada por sorpresa por el grito de Lincoln.

-¿le parece justo que alguien sufra por culpa de que un miembro de su familia le ha tratado como si fuese una peste?- dijo enojado Lincoln- ¿es justicia que mis padres me echaran de casa solo porque pensaron que su único hijo varón era de mala suerte?

Tashigi se sorprendió, ella pensaba que sus padres estaban muertos pero eso era un abuso. Ningún niño debía pasar por eso.

-¿Le parece justo que el resto de sus 10 hermanas le golpeasen todos los días cuando algo malo pasaba? ¿Le parece justo que lo metieran en un estúpido traje de ardilla con un calor de casi 40°?

Tashigi estaba horrorizada por lo que escuchaba. Se supone que la Marina es justicia, como algo así no llego a oídos de ellos.

-Cuando llegue aquí, las primeras personas en mostrarme afecto y preocuparse por mi resultaron ser piratas- dijo Lincoln más tranquilo- ellos me dieron un lugar al que pertenecer y me trataron como parte de su familia. Ellos nos mis Nakamas y de ninguna manera los traicionaría.

"Muy bien estoy jodido, ahora me van a arrestar y me enviaran a prisión"

Lincoln cerró los ojos con fuerza pero al ver que no pasaba nada hecho un vistazo.

Tashigi estaba llorando, la chica marine intentaba no soltar lagrimas pero era inútil.

Lincoln sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era de poco hombre, Sanji se lo dijo en una ocasión.

"hacer llorar a una mujer no es de hombres"

Lincoln huyo lo más rápido que pudo tratando de no tropezar con nada.

Tashigi tardó en reaccionar y para cuando quiso seguirle la pista ya era tarde.

…

-Les digo que eso fue demasiado incomodo, al final termine reuniéndome con Sanji gracias al consejo que me dio-

"Si en algún momento te pierdes y no sabes dónde hallarnos, ve hacia donde haya más caos, puedes apostar a que ahí estaremos. "

-Bueno eso es algo que tienen en común con los Loud.-dijo Lincoln- Estamos llegando a la capital así que hablaremos después, quizá en algunas horas.-

…

Unas Horas después

-Maldición estos tipos no se detienen- dijo Zoro evidentemente herido tratando de no matar a nadie.

-Cállate Marimo y sigue golpeándolos hasta que paren- dijo Sanji mientras golpeaba a un par de guardias con patadas.

-Ustedes dos concéntrense- dijo Nami dejando inconsciente a otro con su Clima Tact

Mientras Ussop quien estaba todo vendado llevaba un pizarrón y torturaba con su horrible ruido, Chopper mordía a un tipo y Lincoln los golpeaba con… una vara.

-¿enserio no encontraste algo mejor en medio de un tumulto de guerra que un palo de madera?- dijo Zoro bastante molesto

-Aun no aprendo a usar una espada bien, así que podría lastimarlos, no se usar lanzas ni pistolas, además eso sería excesivo.-dijo Lincoln mientras golpeaba a otro tipo.

-Creo que te estás haciendo vanidoso ¿no crees?- Dijo Zoro con una sonrisa socarrona mientras Lincoln golpeaba a otro rebelde en la rodilla.

-oh hola de nuevo, se perdieron de casi todo, me quede con Zoro durante casi todo y ayude a tratar sus heridas lo mejor que pude, debieron verlo fue asombroso- dijo Lincoln mientras recordaba como corto el acero de Mr. 1.- me hubiese quedado con Nami pero huyo tan rápido que no me di cuenta de adonde fue- mientras relataba su historia golpeo a otro tipo en la rodilla derribándolo. – ¡Wow! Los consejos de Sanji si funcionan.

"Recuerda golpea a la rodilla"

-Sanji es un buen tipo, me deja ayudarle en la cocina y me ensaña algo de lo que sabe aunque dice que no estoy listo para la parte más fundamental de ser un caballero.-

"Te lo diré cuando seas mayor"

Lincoln golpeo a un rebelde en la rodilla pero no pasó nada.

-Buen intento mocoso, pero mi pierna es de madera no podrás hacerme nada kiahahahaha-

Entonces Lincoln lo golpeo en su rodilla buena y lo derribo.

-¿en que estaba? Oh es verdad, logramos detener la bomba de Crocodile gracias al sacrificio de un tipo halcón, pero Crocodile aun esta por ahí, menos mal que Luffy volvió a tiempo y está peleando con el justo ahora.-

De repente comenzó a temblar, el suelo se abrió mientras algo o mejor dicho alguien salía disparado, resultando ser Crocodile. El Shishibukai estaba severamente lastimado y sangraba. Parecía estar medio muerto.

-Oigan miren- dijo Sanji

-Ese es…-

-¡CROCODILE!- gritaron todos

El Shishibukai había salido volando bastante alto.

-No entiendo como llego hasta ahí- dijo

-¿Eso que importa? Nunca lo dude ni por un segundo- dijo Ussop al borde de llorar de felicidad.

Todos los Mugiwaras pusieron sonrisas de genuina felicidad en sus rostros, incluido Lincoln que no pudo sentir otra cosa que admiración por su capitán.

-¡Luffy Gano!- gritaron todos

De repente comenzó a llover ocasionando que la batalla se detuviera.

-La confusión ah detenido sus armas- dijo Tashigi perpleja ante lo que sucedía

Mientras desde la torre cercana al palacio.

-¡Por favor! ¡Detengan la pelea!

La voz de la princesa de Arabasta finalmente llego a oídos de los que se encontraban peleando.

-La voz de Vivi, los está alcanzando-

Al tiempo que Crocodile caía en medio del tumulto completamente derrotado sorprendiendo a todos.

-Crocodile-san ¿cómo llego aquí?-

-¿Crocodile-san? Déjenme contarles algo sobre lo que le ha hecho a este país- dijo Ussop furioso para ser detenido por Sanji

-Quédate quieto-

Tanto la guardia real como los rebeldes observaban a la princesa.

-Esta lluvia que cae como solía hacerlo siempre, volverá a caer-

Mientras en el templo subterráneo

El rey Nefertari Cobra observaba a un agotado Luffy.

-Muchas Gracias-

Luffy solo puso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-De nada-

El Rey solo pudo sonreír con alivio y gratitud, la pesadilla de Arabasta había terminado.

….

Los Mugiwaras se estaban recuperando en el palacio real como invitados de honor de la familia Nefertari. Lincoln traía algunas vendas en su cabeza y brazos, pero era el que menos lastimado estaba así que trataba de ayudar en lo que podía

-Lincoln, tú también deberías descansar-

-No hace falta estoy bien Princesa- dijo Lincoln sonriendo

-Lincoln, aunque estemos en el palacio no es necesario que me llames princesa, Somos Nakamas recuérdalo- dijo Vivi sonriendo

-Está bien Vivi-san- Lincoln trataba de ser educado.

"Siempre debes ser educado con una dama"

Era lo que Sanji le decía siempre.

Lincoln escuchaba consejos de sus Nakama para aprender de ellos y hacerse más fuerte, desde los entrenamientos matutinos con Zoro, ayudar a Sanji en la cocina, escuchar las historias de Ussop de las cuales la mayoría eran mentiras, los consejos de Chopper sobre primeros auxilios, los de Nami de como robar y no ser atrapado (todavía no dominaba este) y los de Luffy que eran… especiales.

"y recuerda si algo te molesta solo ve y patéale el trasero a alguien para solucionarlo"

Aunque el hecho de que Luffy era muy fuerte no lo podría negar jamás.

El pueblo de Arabasta había quedado bastante lastimado después de la guerra, había mucho que hacer y el camino era largo, pero saldrían adelante.

Lincoln recordó entonces lo que paso cuando fueron a buscar a Luffy y sus compañeros se quedaron dormidos por el esfuerzo. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por lo que sucedió.

"La señorita Tashigi es en verdad una buena persona, si vuelvo a verla espero poder disculparme como es debido"

….

Tashigi se encontraba en su habitación llorando amargamente, por primera vez desde que era una Marine. Sentía que había fallado completamente. Le había fallado a la Marina, le había fallado a Arabasta, pero sobre todo le había fallado a ese niño.

….

Los Mugiwara se encontraban inconscientes debido al esfuerzo realizado, todos excepto Lincoln que era el que menos había peleado.

-Sí que ha sido difícil- dijo Lincoln cerrando los ojos mientras se recostaba junto Sanji- menos mal todo acabo.

-¡Sargento Mayor! ¡Encontré a los Mugiwara!-

"DANG IT"

Lincoln abrió los ojos de golpe, solo para ver a una gran cantidad de marinos aparecer frente a ellos.

"Maldición, esto no puede estar pasando"

Tashigi llego frente al marine que dio aviso. Lincoln se puso de pie, sabía que no era rival para ellos pero debía intentarlo, tomo el palo de madera y se puso en guardia.

-Mocoso, no intentes poner resistencia-

-No soldado- dijo Tashigi- No le pondrás una mano encima ni a él ni a los Mugiwara.

Todos, incluido Lincoln abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa.

-Pe-Pero… Sargento esta es una gran oportunidad, mientras están inconscientes podemos llevarlos

-¡Es una orden!-

-Los tenemos justo aquí- replico el soldado

-Ahora mismo, ellos acaban de salvar este país. No les pondrán una mano encima y punto final- dijo Tashigi molesta.- Ahora adelántense y lleven a Crocodile al barco para que sea trasladado a Impel Down. Los alcanzare en un momento.-

Los marinos pusieron caras de resignación y obedecieron la orden de su sargento para sorpresa de Lincoln quien aún estaba pasmado.

-No comprendo, pudiste capturarnos todos. ¿Por qué?- pregunto Lincoln sin salir de su sorpresa.

-No sería justo- respondió Tashigi para mirar a Lincoln seriamente- Los marines no somos los malos aquí. Creo no nos presentamos la última vez. Soy la Sargento Mayor Tashigi del Cuartel General de la Marina.-

Lincoln recupero la compostura.

-Soy Lincoln Loud, aprendiz de Pirata-

El gesto de Tashigi cambio a uno de dolor.

-No tiene que ser así- dijo Tashigi con tristeza- Nadie además de mí y el Capitán Smoker sabe eso. Por favor ven conmigo.

Los ojos de Tashigi mostraban suplica y una profunda tristeza.

-Sé que piensas que la justicia te fallo y que encontraras la felicidad como pirata. Pero no puedes estar seguro de eso.- dijo Tashigi- Pero como te dije antes los Marines no somos los malos. Por favor danos una oportunidad de ayudarte. Danos la oportunidad de ser tu familia, Lincoln. Ven conmigo y permíteme ayudarte.

Lincoln podía ver la sinceridad y una preocupación real en los ojos de Tashigi, a la Marine en verdad le importaba su bienestar, el verla triste por su culpa no le agradaba.

-Gracias Tashigi-san, en verdad aprecio su preocupación-

-entonces- dijo Tashigi esperanzada

-Lo lamento pero… ve a estas personas de aquí- dijo Lincoln señalando al resto de los Mugiwaras.-ellos son algo más que mis Nakamas.- Lincoln al ver los rostros de tranquilidad de sus compañeros dormidos no pudo evitar sentirse feliz- Ellos son mi Familia.

Tashigi solo bajo la mirada con resignación.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión?-

-Lo lamento Tashigi-san pero no-

-Lo entiendo- dijo Tashigi conteniendo las lágrimas y con la voz quebrada. – Pero prométeme una cosa por favor.-

-¿eh?-

-Si en algún momento cambias de opinión, prométeme que me buscaras y me darás la oportunidad de ayudarte- dijo Tashigi

-No sucederá, pero gracias-

Tashigi prosiguió a retirarse no sin antes dar una advertencia.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos, seremos enemigos, Lincoln Loud. Te atrapare, te rehabilitare y te hare servir como marine- dijo Tashigi

-Para cuando nos veamos de nuevo, seré tan fuerte que no podrás atraparme- dijo Lincoln sonriendo con confianza.

Sin más, la sargento se retiró con un sabor amargo en la boca.

…

-Así que eso fue lo que paso- dijo Smoker prendiendo su puro- hiciste lo que pudiste, Tashigi.

Tashigi solo bajo la mirada.

-¿si hubiese llegado con el antes que los Mugiwaras, habría sido distinto?-

-Eso ya no importa- dijo Smoker- Esta con ellos, es un Pirata y punto.

-Aun es un niño, no me puedo quedar tranquila sabiendo que está bajo el cuidado de Roronoa- dijo Tashigi- más le vale que no lo lastime

…..

Luego del sacrificio de Bon Clay para enfrentar a Hina y una emotiva despedida de Vivi en la costa de Arabasta encontramos a nuestra tripulación favorita navegando por el Grand Line en compañía de su miembro más nuevo, La ex mano derecha de Crocodile, la arqueóloga Nico Robin. Mientras el más joven de la tripulación continúa su entrenamiento.

-¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO USAS NITORYU PARA ENTRENARME?!-

-Desde que te vi excesivamente confiado en Arabasta- dijo Zoro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- ahora toma ese palo tuyo y golpéame si puedes.

"Voy a morir. Voy a morir"

-Deja de quejarte- dijo Zoro mientras atacaba a Lincoln con 2 espadas.

Lincoln mirando a cámara mientras esquiva a Zoro.

-Saben puede que la señorita Tashigi no me hiciera hacer este tipo de cosas si iba con ella- dijo a la vez que esquivaba con gran velocidad y precicion a Zoro- pero aun así no cambiaría esto por nada.

-Bien hecho- Dijo Zoro- Creo que estás listo- Zoro coloca su tercer espada en la boca.- para el Santoryu.

"Yo y mi gran boca"

-Anímate Lincoln-dijo Zoro si sobrevives entonces te enseñare a usar una espada-

-¿En serio?- dijo Lincoln emocionado.

-Pero te advierto, ya no seré blando contigo- dijo Zoro

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Blando?-

Lincoln palideció mientras Robín que observaba todo soltaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esfuérzate, pequeño Lincoln- dijo Robín mientras le daba una sonrisa al joven aprendiz de pirata

(N.A:creo es momento de esto, que suene el mejor opening de todos)

**Arittakeno yume o kakiatsume  
Sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa**

**one piece**

Lincoln huía despavorido de Zoro mientras el resto de la tripulación estaba ocupado cada quien en una actividad.

**Rashinban nante jyutai no moto  
Netsu ni ukasare kaji o toru no sa**

Nami contaba las joyas que Nico Robín le había dado y calculaba su valor, mientras Robín observaba a Lincoln entrenar.

**Hokori ka butteta takara no chizu mo  
Tashikameta no nara densetsu jyanai!**

Sanji se encontraba cocinando lo que parecía ser un enorme pedazo de carne. Al mismo tiempo que se ve a Ussop reparando una parte rota del Going Merry al fondo.

**Kojin teki na arashi wa dareka no  
Biorhythm nokkatte  
Omoi sugose ba ii**

Chopper estaba revisando algunos libros de medicina y preparaba algunos medicamentos que por poco caen al suelo por el estruendoso entrenamiento de Lincoln afuera.

**Arittakeno yume o kakiatsume  
Sagashi mono sagashi ni yuku no sa  
Pocket no coin, soreto  
You wanna be my friend?  
We are, we are on the cruise! we are!**

Lincoln finalmente consigue contraatacar y golpea en la cara a Zoro con su palo. Zoro se sorprende mientras Lincoln cierra los ojos pensando lo peor, pero en vez de molestarse Zoro lo levanta en hombros y lo felicita. Mientras el resto de la tripulación se acerca a felicitarlo con excepción de Luffy que solo le sonríe desde la cabeza del Merry.

To Be Continue

…

Bueno con esto resumí lo mejor que pude la saga de Arabasta, el próximo capítulo será más que nada de …. Royal Woods. Si así es, veremos que hace la familia Loud mientras Lincoln peleaba en Arabasta con sus Nakama. Ya decidí que Lincoln no comerá una Akuma no Mi, pero si tendrá su Power Up cuando el momento llegue. Y también se reencontrará con su familia biológica en algún momento del futuro (post time skip). No esperen una pelea de Lincoln 1vs1 hasta entonces, de momento solo será apoyo para el grupo y fortalecerá sus lazos con el resto. Principalmente con Sanji y Luffy, aunque Zoro le enseño a esquivar. Lincoln siempre ha tenido facilidad para aprender así que no debería ser problema. El arco de Skypea se me está complicando mucho dado que Enel está muy roto.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaisoku No Loud

Capítulo 4

Las 10 hermanas.

….

En un suburbio ordinario, muy lejos de donde nuestra historia se lleva acabo, muy lejos de los 4 mares y el Grand Line. Vivía una familia muy numerosa. Los vecinos se quejaban constantemente del ruido que hacían y del daño a propiedad privada que generaban. Era una familia muy numerosa 2 padres y sus 10 hijas, cada una con personalidades únicas. Aunque solían ser 11 contando al único varón, el hijo de en medio. No hay duda de que a sus padres no les gustaban los globos en sus fiestas.

Bienvenidos a Royal Woods, ubicada en el estado de Michigan. Hogar de la familia Loud donde el caos reina o eso haría normalmente de no ser que desde hace algunas semanas el hijo varon, Lincoln Loud, desapareció. Evidentemente esto consterno a sus padres y hermanas que hipócritamente pensaron ¿porque se fue?

Recapitulemos. Desde hace poco más de un año a Lincoln lo echaron de la casa, lo metieron en un traje de ardilla y lo culparon de cualquier situación cotidiana que saliera mal. Desde que un plato se rompiera o un miembro de la familia no lograra algún objetivo, culpar al muchacho era la respuesta a todo. Por si no fuera suficiente todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia golpeaban a Lincoln, a veces con puñetazos y patadas, otras veces con objetos como bates y palos, o la vez que lo encadenaron a un filete y los perros de la cuadra lo atacaron en el patio.

Se suponía que todo terminaría tan pronto como Lynn, la hija adicta a los deportes y supersticiosa por naturaleza, ganara el campeonato juvenil de Baseball de Royal Woods. La genio de la familia, la pequeña Lisa había ideado una teoría en la que si Lynn ganaba, su hermano dejaría de ser de mala suerte y todo volvería a ser como antes. Claro Lisa al ser una científica decidió rechazar la idea de la mala suerte luego de meditarlo un poco. Aunque el ver a su hermano mayor en condiciones deplorables lo hacía sentir culpa, lo que en verdad le hizo decidir ayudarlo fue el ver a Lily, la pequeña de un año y meses, ser ayudada por Lori, la mayor a golpear con un bate a su hermano después de que cancelaron su caricatura favorita. Habían cruzado la línea hace ya mucho pero eso era el colmo.

El día del partido de Lynn había llegado. Lisa analizo el juego muchísimas veces, Lynn no debería tener dificultades mientras jugase con el ímpetu que mostro toda la temporada. Pero ese día algo cambio. No vio a una Lynn concentrada. No, vio a una Lynn con exceso de confianza burlándose del rival y subestimándolo. Eso llevo a una sorpresa cuando las ardillas de Royal Woods perdieron ante el equipo rival. Lisa no lo podía creer, Lynn se confió tanto en la suerte que se olvidó por completo de ponerse a jugar. Lisa sabía que eso solo serían problemas para Lincoln.

Fue testigo de cómo Lynn golpeo a una chica rival solo porque se acercó a consolarla. Los dirigentes de la liga vieron la agresión, pero al ser Lynn el futuro de la selección de Baseball local, optaron por solo suspenderla un par de años.

Al llegar a casa Lisa fue testigo de la paliza que Lynn le dio a Lincoln, algo se quebró dentro de ella. Lincoln ya estaba inconsciente, pero Lynn no se detenía y nadie hacía nada por detenerla. Había sangre escurriendo del traje de ardilla. Lynn lo golpeo hasta que se cansó y se fue a dormir. Lisa sabía que si Lincoln se quedaba aquí solo encontraría sufrimiento. Había estudiado la posibilidad de enviarlo a otra dimensión, tal vez un mundo de héroes de comic o un mundo donde pudiese encontrar felicidad, su portal experimental solo tenía una dirección y no había explorado ese mundo ya que el portal era solo de ida. Lincoln no podría volver. Pero era mejor que estar aquí donde si escapaba solo lo perseguirían como un animal. Lisa libero a Lincoln y lo envió a través del portal mientras todas sus hermanas dormían.

Habían pasado un par de semanas de eso. Esperaba que Lincoln estuviera bien ya que no pudo tratar sus heridas antes de enviarlo. Desde ese día, se habían dedicado a buscar a Lincoln sin éxito. Pensaron que Clyde sabría dónde está, pero al ver que no sabía nada se inventaron una mentira de que había escapado del internado.

La casa Loud hoy en día estaba más silenciosa, se veía incluso triste. Lori no hablaba con Bobby, solo observaba por la ventana con aires de melancolía. Leni lloraba en silencio, Luna trataba inútilmente de componer una canción, Luan limpiaba al señor cocos con un semblante decaído, Lynn entrenaba en silencio en el patio, Lucy leía en silencio, Lana y Lola estaban en su habitación sin hacer nada, Lisa trabajaba en su portal dimensional y la pequeña Lily estaba ligeramente angustiada por sus hermanas. El sonido de la puerta capto la atención de todas, excepto lisa, quienes bajaron a recibir a sus padres en espera de alguna novedad.

-¿lo encontraron?- pregunto Lori

-No cariño, no hay señales de Lincoln- dijo Rita Loud, la madre.

Esto hizo decaer el ánimo de todas.

-La policía dice que nos preparemos para lo peor-

-No entiendo, ¿a dónde pudo haber ido?-dijo Luan

-¿Cómo es que se quitó el traje?-

-es por eso que suponemos que fue secuestrado- dijo Lynn Loud SR

-Entonces ¿Por qué le dijeron a la policía que escapo?-

Los padres pusieron una cara de angustia.

-Niñas necesitamos hablar con Lori, Leni, Luna y Luan el resto por favor suban- dijo Rita

-Pero…- intento quejarse Lola

-Obedezcan- dijo Lynn sr.

Todas las menores subieron a su alcoba.

Mientras las mayores de la familia se sentaron en el comedor.

-Bueno niñas, creo que saben bien por qué no podemos decirle a la policía sobre lo de la mala suerte ¿no es asi?- dijo Lynn Sr.

-ellos no lo entenderían, no saben de lo que la mala suerte de Lincoln es capaz, pensarían que estamos locos- dijo Rita- tratarían de mandarnos a prisión solo por mantenernos a salvo.

-Eso es literalmente cierto- dijo Lori

-Comienzo a creer que es un poco ridículo lo de la mala suerte- dijo Luna

-No digas eso jovencita, recuerdas cuando cancelaron tu concierto en el centro comunitario- dijo Lynn Sr.

Luna recordó que efectivamente cancelaron el concierto para poner en su lugar el show de Berny sobre hielo.

-Lo que sabemos sobre el escape de su hermano es que alguien debió ayudarle a quitarse el traje- dijo Rita

-Pero nadie vio nada- dijo Lori- debió ser a altas horas de la noche.

-Con todo lo que sucedió ese día teníamos el sueño pesado- dijo Luna

-Los amigos de Lincoln aun piensan que está en un internado- dijo Luan- pero si llegan a hablar con la policía…

-eso no pasara- dijo Rita- no hay forma en que conecten todo.

-Encontrar a su hermano es prioridad- dijo Lynn sr.- sin el traje su mala suerte podría afectarnos desde donde quiera que esté. –

-Yo creo que Linky se fue porque lo tratamos mal- dijo Leni

-Leni sabes que no teníamos opción- dijo Lori

-Si la teníamos pero preferimos escuchar a Lynn, ¿Por qué siempre nos ponemos de su lado?- dijo Leni enojada

-Leni, créeme que tampoco me gustaba golpear a Lincoln, pero te recuerdo que tú también lo hiciste- dijo Luna mientras Leni agachaba la cabeza

-Bien no tengo idea de como pero hay que hallarlo antes de que hable con la policía- dijo Lynn sr.

-Ojala hubiese una forma de saber cómo escapo-

Eso hizo clic en la mente de Luan.

-¡las cámaras!- dijo Luan- tengo cámaras por toda la casa, solo debo revisar la cinta del día que escapo, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

-Bien hecho cariño- dijo Rita- Veamos esas cintas.

….

Lisa estaba en su habitación trabajando en el portal dimensional. Ella quería volver a ver a Lincoln solo para cerciorarse de que estuviese bien. No culparía a Lincoln si no quería volver a verla.

TOC TOC

Alguien llamo a su puerta, Lisa suspendió su actividad para abrir, pero en cuanto lo hizo una estampida de hermanas, seguida de sus padres entro con prisa y la aprisionaron. Lisa supuso de que se trataba así que decidió mantener la calma.

-¿puedo saber el motivo de este comportamiento tan primitivo?-

-Ahórratelo pequeña traidora, ¿Dónde tienes a Lincoln?- dijo Lola

-ugg, supuse que lo descubrirían tarde o temprano.- dijo Lisa- si tienen que saberlo, envié al Homo sapiens Lincoln a un sitio donde estará a salvo, de ustedes- dijo Lisa

-Jovencita este comportamiento es inaceptable-dijo Rita

-Les recomiendo que me suelten unidades fraternales, o no querrán que de aviso a la policía de maltrato infantil-

Esto provocó un gesto de sorpresa en todos.

-No te atreverías, serias desprestigiada también- dijo Luan

-Por el contrario, yo haría un trato de prestar mi intelecto al gobierno. Mientras tú, Luna, Leni y Lori serían juzgadas como adultos y enviadas a centros correccionales. Mientras papa y mama irían a prisión por al menos unos 25 años y el resto iría a algún orfanato donde dada la historia y al ser partícipes del abuso no las adoptarían y terminarían uniéndose a alguna pandilla.-

Los Loud se quedaron perplejos, Lisa había planeado eso desde el momento que libero a Lincoln. Lola y Lana soltaron a Lisa quien se acomodó la ropa y los lentes.

-ahora sobre sus preguntas supongo que puedo responder, no es como si pudiesen ir por Lincoln de todas formas-

-No me digas que tú lo mi…-

.-Por Pitágoras Lucy, No. No soy una salvaje como el resto de ustedes. Solo envié a Lincoln un mundo diferente, llámenlo otra dimensión.-

-¿Por qué harías algo así?- pregunto Lana

-porque era la única forma en que Lincoln obtendría libertad- dijo Lisa- Un mundo sin la familia Loud.-

-Jovencita estas en serios problemas, trae a tu hermano de regreso ahora-

-No es tan simple- dijo Lisa- el portal es solo de ida. Me asegure de que no puedan seguirlo ni cazarlo como si de un animal se tratase.-

Lynn dio unos pasos al frente.

-Lisa, tráelo ahora.- dijo Lynn enojada- tal vez se acabó la temporada de Baseball pero aún queda la de soccer, necesito a Lincoln en ese traje para poder ganar.

-Tengo un concierto el mes entrante- dijo Luna- necesito la suerte del traje para poder hacerlo bien, si funciona podría ir de gira con Mick Swagger

-Sus necesidades no son problema mío- dijo Lisa- Envié a Lincoln lejos de ustedes para que no tuviera que soportar los abusos de esta familia nunca más. –Concluyó- ahora si me disculpan estoy ocupado. Por favor salgan de mi alcoba.

Mientras en algunas hermanas el discurso de Lisa les había hecho replantearse su actitud con su hermano, en otras solo se molestaron.

…..

Mientras las hermanas Loud lidiaban con la partida de Lincoln el resto de Royal Woods lucia bastante normal. Si bien Clyde en un inicio extraño a Lincoln, ahora pasaba su tiempo con Rusty, era un chico agradable. Se la pasaba haciendo la mayoría de las cosas que solía hacer con Lincoln.

Aunque en un inicio le dolio que su mejor amigo se fuera sin avisar, Clyde lo estaba superando.

Y seguiría teniendo una vida tranquila de no se por un conversación que no debía oír.

Clyde decidió pasar con Flip por una bebida y mientras se servía una malteada de la maquina escucho una conversación entre un par de policías.

-Alguna pista Rodríguez- dijo un oficial pelirrojo

-Ninguna Mac, el hecho de que sus padres nos pidiesen buscarlo sin hacerlo público solo complica más nuestro trabajo- dijo un oficial moreno

"un niño desaparecido, que triste" pensó Clyde

-No me sorprende que escapara, con 10 hermanas yo también me volvería loco- dijo Mac

"¿10 hermanas?"

Clyde solo conocía a un niño con 10 hermanas, pero no podía ser él. Si bien sus padres habían preguntado si Lincoln se había comunicado con él después de escapar del internado. Pero entonces…

"si Lincoln huyo del internado, podría estar en cualquier parte. Si hacen el caso público lo encontrarían más rápido, ¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto?"

Clyde era un chico burbuja, sobreprotegido por sus padres. Pero hasta el sabia el protocolo cuando alguien desaparece.

-Al parecer el chico discutió con sus hermanas y huyo durante la noche- dijo Rodríguez

-Compadezco al chico, debe ser tedioso vivir entre tanta mujer- dijo Mac

"¿Qué? Pero si sus padres me dijeron que huyo de un internado" pensó Clyde

"Algo anda mal"

Clyde salió de la tienda después de pagar su bebida y fue directo a casa. Tenia que hacer unas llamadas.

…

En la casa Loud, Lori tenía una conversación telefónica con Bobby

-Bubu osito, te extraño tanto-

-Tranquila bebe, en unas semanas iremos de visita a Royal Woods- dijo Bobby- ¿Tienen alguna novedad de Lincoln?

-Aun no- mintió Lori- la policía hace lo que puede pero no han encontrado nada aun.

-¿A dónde podría haber ido?- se preguntó Bobby sin saber que Lori le había estado mintiendo sobre el asunto.

-No lo sé, pero Lincoln sabe cuidarse. Sé que regresara a casa pronto. – Dijo Lori

Lori sabía que eso no era verdad y que Lincoln no regresaría. Lisa no planeaba decirles a donde esta o traerlo de vuelta.

-Confía en que si bebe, oh debo irme, el deber llama- dijo Bobby

-Por supuesto Bubu-osito- nos hablamos más tarde. –

Sin más Bobby colgó.

Si había algo que Lori no podía decirle a Bobby era la verdad. Bobby adoraba a Lincoln como si fuese su propio hermano y no entendería las razones que tuviese para ponerlo en el traje.

…..

Leni estaba muy triste, extrañaba mucho a su hermanito.

Si bien no le gustaba golpear a su hermanito, el resto de sus hermanas le habían animado a hacerlo, argumentando que al ser de mala suerte era lo único que podían hacer. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que todas estaban mal.

"Claro que modelare para ti Leni"

Los recuerdos de todo lo que Lincoln hacía por ella invadían su mente, desde Lincoln modelando para ella hasta cuando les preparaba el desayuno. Todo eso solo deprimía más a Leni. Ella sabía que no era tan lista como el resto de sus hermanas pero nunca había hecho algo para lastimar a su familia… Hasta que sucedió lo de la mala suerte. Tal vez no era muy lista pero sabía que algo como la mala suerte era ridículo.

"¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?"

Leni continúo llorando por el resto del día.

…

-Maldita sea-

Luna arrojo otra bola de papel al cesto ya desbordante. Había intentado toda la semana escribir una canción para su concierto del mes entrante, pero no podía.

"¿Una canción? Pero claro que te ayude Luna, para mí no es problema me encanta oírte tocar"

Luna palideció ante sus recuerdos, tratando de no pensar en eso pero fue inútil. Recordó explícitamente cuando su hermano era un bebe.

ALGUNOS AÑOS ATRAS

-Luna, cuida a tu hermano un momento iré a recoger a Leni y a Lori ¿puedes?

-Claro mama- dijo una Luna de 5 años sosteniendo a un bebe Lincoln

Sin más Rita dejo la casa.

-No puedo ser tan difícil- dijo meciendo al bebe en brazos.

El primer minuto todo iba bien, hasta que se fue la luz.

WAAAAAAWAAAA

Lincoln no paraba de llorar y Luna comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

-Vamos Linky, cálmate- dijo Luna meciendo a él bebe.-Vamos hermanito deja de llorar.-

Entonces recordó algo que su mama le dijo.

"Al pequeño Lincoln le encanta la música"

Luna no conocía muchas canciones de cuna pero recordó una había escuchado cantar a su madre un par de veces.

**Twinkle twinkle little star,  
how I wonder what you are.**

El llanto de Lincoln comenzo a disminuir mientras Luna cantaba suavemente.

**Up above the earth so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky,  
**

Luna acompañaba su canto mientras mecia suavemente a Lincoln en sus brazos, cuidando de no hacer movimientos muy bruscos, mientras el pequeño paraba de llorar para mirar a su hermana a los ojos.

**Twinkle twinkle little star,  
how I wonder what you are.**

Lincoln en este punto había dejado de llorar mientras veía fijamente a Luna.

**Twinkle twinkle little star,  
how I wonder what you are.**

El pequeño Lincoln comenzaba a esbozar una sonrisa al igual que Luna le sonreía mientras le cantaba suavemente.

**Shining through the stars so bright,  
Like a diamond in the night, **

Él bebe comenzó a reir suavemente mientras Luna frotaba sus mejillas con el. **  
**

**Twinkle twinkle little star,  
how I wonder what you are.**

Luna termino de cantar para ver un Lincoln que le miraba muy feliz.

-Tu hermana mayor siempre te va a cuidar- le dijo Luna mientras el pequeño soltaba una risita.

FIN FLASHBACK

Desde ese día Luna siempre le cantaba a Lincoln, fue la primera persona que le escucho cantar y gracias a eso se había encaminado hacia la música, si bien Mick le había encaminado al Rock, Lincoln fue su primer fan, por así decirlo.

Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Luna, intentaba calmarse pero no podía. Recordó todo lo que le hizo a Lincoln durante el último año y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-¿Qué es lo que eh hecho?- dijo en voz baja mientras lloraba tratando de no hacer ruido.

¿En qué momento se había olvidado de que al chico que apaleaban en el patio era su hermano menor? No lo sabía. Pero ya no importaba. Había fallado a lo que le dijo a su hermanito, Lincoln se había ido y nunca lo vería de nuevo.

…

Luan había salido a una fiesta, le había ido bien, su paga habitual y un enorme trozo de pastel, tenía algunas dificultades para mover todo su equipo. En su mente vino la imagen de Lincoln ayudándole a llevar sus cosas, pero movió fuertemente la cabeza y continúo su camino.

…

Lucy se encontraba en el ático tratando de contactar a los espíritus con el libro de la bisabuela Harriet, pero estos parecían no responder como de costumbre.

-Suspiro- dijo mientras guardaba todas sus cosas, solo para sacar su libro de poesía, tal vez un la inspiración le llegaría.

Pasaron minutos y luego horas pero no se le ocurría nada, desde hace mucho que Lucy no podía crear un poema como antes.

"De acuerdo revisare tu poema, deberías evitar usar la palabra naranja"

Lincoln solía inspirarle una gran cantidad de poemas, pero desde el asunto de la mala suerte, se había distanciado completamente de él. Ahora que había escapado la posibilidad de reconectar con su hermano mayor eran prácticamente nulas.

…..

Lola y Lana se encontraban en su habitación discutiendo porque una de las mascotas de Lana rompió una de las tiaras de Lola.

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente, brincos se asustó-

-No me importa que tu rana se convierta en gallina, vas a pagar por la tiara-

-Tal vez no se habría asustado si no hubieses gritado-

-No habría gritado si mantuvieses esa cosa en tu lado de la habitación.-

-Oye brincos solo quería saludarte-

-Pues yo no-

La discusión de la gemelas normalmente habría parado si Lincoln interviniese, pero bueno eso ya no pasaría jamas.

…

-Lisa-

La pequeña Lily había comenzado a hablar hace poco, si bien no había golpeado a Lincoln hasta hace poco la sensación no le había gustado.

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo Lisa trabajando en la maquina

-Mi hermano mayor ¿no va a volver?-

-Es lo mejor-

-Pero lo extraño-

-¿Extrañas tratarlo como piñata o de verdad?-

-Pero Lori me dijo que era un juego-

Lisa cayó en cuanta de algo Lily aún era muy pequeña para distinguir el bien del mal.

-Para un juego ambos deben divertirse, ¿te parece que él se divertía?-

-No, por eso quiero verlo, se veía muy triste. Quiero jugar algo divertido cuando vuelva y pedirle perdón por hacerlo jugar algo tan feo-

Lisa lo metido un momento.

-Tal vez podamos visitarlo- dijo Lisa- pero no será pronto

…..

Lynn regresaba a casa de su práctica de soccer con la cabeza gacha. Era la mejor jugadora del equipo, ¿Cómo se atrevían a echarla?

"Loud estas fuera del equipo, nos enteramos de lo que sucedió hace un par de semanas en el juego de Baseball y el resto de las chicas no quieren a alguien con esa actitud"

-Maldita sea- dijo entre dientes Lynn- esto es culpa de Lincoln.

Lynn apuro el paso hasta llegar a casa arrojo su maleta en la entrada, tomo su balón de Basquetbol y decidió practicar un poco.

-Tal vez la temporada de Soccer se arruino pero aún queda la liga de Baloncesto dominical-

En eso suena su celular, sus padres se lo habían dado para que pudiese comunicarse en caso de emergencia. Lynn lo saco de su bolsillo y contesto.

-Hola Loud, habla Flip-

-oh hola señor Flip, justamente ahora estaba practicando para el partido del domingo- dijo Lynn dejando notar su emoción

-Lynn…-

-Las chicas han mejorado mucho también, este torneo es nuestro-

-Loud…-

-Vamos a arrasar-

-Estas fuera del equipo-

Lynn abrió los ojos como platos, ¿había escuchado mal?

-Creo que escuche mal-

-No fue asi Loud, estas fuera, no te presentes al partido del domingo- dijo Flip

-No entiendo, soy la mejor jugadora de toda la liga, en verdad me dejara como agente libre-

-En realidad trate de cambiarte por otra jugadora, pero ningún equipo de la liga quiere a alguien tan conflictivo en su equipo- dijo Flip- Mira Loud, no es personal, pero un jugador agresivo es malo para el negocio. Ten un buen dia-

Sin mas la llamada se corto, Lynn estaba en Shock, en un solo dia había sido expulsada de dos equipos, esto no podría empeorar…

RING

El teléfono volvió a sonar y Lynn respondió con un poco de miedo.

-Ho-hola-

-hola Lynn, habla Polly-

-¿sucede algo?-

-Bueno creo que sabes porque te llamo-

-¿Estoy fuera?-

-Totalmente-

-Polly, mira eres mi amiga, no me puedes hacer esto, solo me queda el Roller Derby-

-Lynn lo lamento, pero fue una decisión de equipo. Después de lo que hiciste en el Baseball…-

-Bien lo entiendo, espero les vaya bien-

-Gracias por entender-

Polly cortó la llamada.

Y así fue el durante la próxima hora Hockey, Tenis, Karate, Natación, Atletismo. Todos los clubes a los que pertenecía le habían echado, por instinto tomo su bate se dirigió al patio trasero pero al llegar… nada. No había nadie en el patio trasero. Lincoln no estaba, él y su mala suerte se habían ido, entonces, ¿Por qué le estaba yendo tan mal?

Lynn subió a su habitación dejo el bate de lado y se puso a golpear su bolsa, eso la tranquilizaba o por lo menos así fue hasta que la bolsa se rompió. Lynn ya frustrada le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared donde el estante se vino abajo enterrándola en varios objetos. Lynn se quejó del golpe e intento levantarse pero un objeto en particular le había llamado la atención. Era una pelota de Baseball, autografiada por Barry Bonds, una auténtica joya.

Recordaba bien el momento en que la recibió, fue durante su cumpleaños número 10. Ella había escuchado que Bonds estaba en Royal Woods para un juego benéfico de jugadores retirados, un día antes de su cumpleaños. Lynn había hecho todo lo que podía para poder ir a verlo, pero al final sus padres solo le respondieron con un…

"Lo siento Lynn pero ese día debemos trabajar cariño, no podemos llevarte"

CUMPLEAÑOS DE LYNN ALGUNOS AÑOS ATRAS

-Lynn cariño en verdad lamentamos no haber podido llevarte- dijo el señor Lynn Loud Padre

-Pero hicimos esta fiesta para celebrar tu cumpleaños-

Lynn soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué tal si abres tus regalos?- dijo Lori

Lynn abrió sus regalos, pelotas de baloncesto, equipo de Baseball, un uniforme nuevo.

-Oigan donde esta Lincoln-

En eso la puerta de la casa se abre rebelando al varón de la familia Loud.

-Lincoln ¿Dónde estabas?- dijo su madre viéndolo de pies a cabeza notando algunos raspones en su cara, rodillas y brazos.- ¿y que paso?

-Estaba haciendo algo importante mama, descuida- dijo Lincoln- debo ver a Lynn

Lincoln se acercó a donde Lynn estaba sentada.

-Llegas tarde- le dijo Lynn fríamente

-Lo siento pero debía ir por tu regalo-

-Aha-

-Se cuánto querías ver a ese beisbolista, lamento mucho que no hayas podido ir-

-como sea-

Lincoln saco un objeto de su bolsillo.

-No está envuelto pero… Feliz cumpleaños-

Lynn observo el objeto para después sorprenderse. Era una pelota de Baseball, no parecía algo tan extraordinario, de no ser por la firma de Barry Bonds sobre ella.

-Esta es su firma- dijo tomando la pelota con ambas manos- la eh visto muchas veces, es completamente real, pero como…

-No fue sencillo, tuve que perseguir el camión del señor Bonds desde su hotel hasta la salida de la autopista en la bicicleta de Lori-

-¿Qué hiciste que?- dijo Lori

-cuando me caí por ese barranco pensé que no lo lograría-

-¿Que te caíste dónde?- ahora fue su Madre

-Afortunadamente, el camión del señor Bonds se detuvo a ayudarme, había comprado un guante pero lo perdí en la caída, así que el señor Bonds me obsequio esa pelota y la firmo ahí mismo, parece un sujeto agradable-

-Hiciste todo eso, ¿por mí?-

-Por supuesto que sí, eres mi hermana favorita-dijo Lincoln- pero no les digas a las demás.

Lynn abrazo a su hermano completamente conmovida.

-Eres el mejor hermano que alguien pudiese pedir-

Lincoln la abrazo de vuelta.

-Eso es porque las quiero a todas-

El resto de sus hermanas se unió al abrazo.

El resto de su cumpleaños Lynn se la paso muy alegre, jamás olvidaría lo que Lincoln hizo por ella. O al menos eso creía.

FIN FLASHBACK

Lynn aun sostenía la pelota en sus manos.

-Esto me lo dio el- dijo Lynn apretando la pelota- Es de mala suerte.

Lynn abrió la ventana y estaba a punto de lanzar la pelota, pero en el último segundo… no pudo hacerlo.

"Es de mala suerte, ¡ARROJALA!"

Lynn intentaba arrojarla pero no podía, cada vez que extendía el brazo su mano se aferraba a la pelota.

"Maldición"

Lynn desistió y se dejó caer de espaldas en el piso mientras apretaba la pelota contra su pecho con ambas manos.

…..

Ya era de noche en Royal Woods, su padre no tardaría en llamarlos a cenar. Lisa se encontraba trabajando en su portal, pero aun lo lograba estabilizarlo para que funcionase en 2 vías. No había descansado prácticamente nada desde que envió a Lincoln, de verdad esperaba que estuviese bien.

TOC TOC

-Estoy ocupada vuelve más tarde-

Lisa ignoro los golpes en su puerta hasta que estos comenzaron a sonar con mas fuerza.

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC

El sonido incesante termino por desquiciar a Lisa que se paró furiosa para abrir la puerta.

-Más vale que sea importante-

Como si de un perro rabioso se tratase Lynn envistió a Lisa y la inmovilizo contra el suelo con una mirada perturbada en el rostro.

-Espero que tengas una buena razón para…-

-Tráelo de vuelta-

Lisa alzo una ceja.

-¿de qué estás hablando?-

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo, trae a Lincoln ahora-

-¡¿Para que puedas seguir torturándolo cada que algo no te sale bien?!-dijo Lisa furiosa

-Yo…no-

-¿Para que lo encadenen al patio en ese ridículo disfraz?-

-No quise…-

-¿No quisiste qué? ¿Golpearlo cada noche hasta el cansancio? ¿Vender todas sus cosas? ¿Tratarlo como tu saco de box personal? ¿Qué Lynn? Dímelo-

-No debía…-

-¿Amenazarlo con el bate para que fuese a tu estúpido juego?, ¿usar violencia con el cada que podías? ¿Encerrarlo en ese horrible disfraz?-

-Yo solo quiero….-

-No te basta con eso, que más quieres hacerle a Lincoln- dijo Lisa mientras derramaba unas lágrimas con furia.

Lynn finalmente soltó a Lisa y se quitó de encima. Lisa solo la observo ahí de rodillas con mirada en el suelo cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello.

-Si no tienes más que decir, lárgate. Estoy ocupada-

Lisa devolvió su atención a la maquina aunque fue muy breve ya que Lynn no se movía de su sitio.

-No me oiste dije que…-

-¡LA CAGUE ¿ESO ES LO QUIERES OIR?!-

Lisa se petrifico en su sitio.

-¿Qué?- Lisa pregunto incrédula

-¡Lincoln era el mejor hermano que cualquiera pudiese pedir! Era bondadoso, gentil y muy servicial. Y yo tome todo eso y lo cague a palos- dijo Lynn mientras su voz se quebraba.

Finalmente Lynn obtuvo toda la atención de Lisa.

-Quiero que lo traigas de regreso. Para poder decirle lo imbécil que soy. Para poder abrazar a mi hermanito de nuevo- Dijo Lynn mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos- Quiero pedirle perdón por todo lo que hice. Quiero compensarlo y que volvamos a ser una familia.

Lynn finalmente se quebró y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

-De verdad esperas que crea que te arrepientes de una sola cosa que has hecho-

-Yo sé que no merecemos a Lincoln.- dijo Lynn entre sollozos- Siempre lo eh sabido.

-Entonces ¿porque?-

-Porque no soy nada sin el- dijo Lynn- ¡NO SOY NADA SIN EL!

Lisa nunca había visto a Lynn tan alterada, los gritos de Lynn atrajeron al resto de las hermanas.

-¿Qué esperas que haga?- pregunto Lisa

Entonces Lynn hizo algo que ninguna de sus hermanas habría creído. Lynn se incoó implorando ante Lisa. La cabeza completamente en el suelo haciendo una reverencia hacia Lisa. Todas y cada una de las hermanas se sorprendieron.

-Lisa yo jamás había hecho algo como esto- dijo Lynn aun llorando- Te lo suplico. Trae a Lincoln a casa. Por favor-

-No sé qué esperas conseguir con esto Lynn, después de todo el daño que has causado yo…-

Lisa se paró al ver lo que sucedía. Otra de sus hermanas se había hincado junto a Lynn. Lynn giro su rostro entre lágrimas para ver de quien se trataba.

-Leni-

-Lynn, todo esto es tu culpa- dijo Leni entristeciendo aún más a Lynn.-Pero yo también soy tan culpable como el resto.

-Leni, lo siento-

-No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte-

-No sé qué esperan lograr con esto chicas, Lincoln es de mala suerte. Es mejor si no vuelve, paren con eso se ve patético- dijo Lori

-Lori tiene razón- dijo Lola- Estamos mejor sin el-

-La vibras de la casa no parecen distintas- dijo Lucy

-No es necesario hacer hincapié en el tema jajá ¿entienden?-dijo Luan

Entonces Luna dio unos pasos al frente y para sorpresa del resto se unió junto a Lynn y Leni.

-Luna ¿tú también?- dijo Luan sorprendida

Y ahí estaban las 3 hermanas arrodilladas y con la cabeza al suelo suplicando que la genio de 4 años regresara a Lincoln a casa.

Lisa solo las miraba bastante seria. Soltando un pequeño suspiro y sobando el puente de su nariz.

-Suponiendo que crea que en verdad están arrepentidas- dijo Lisa- Sus suplicas serian inútiles ya que la maquina con la que envié a Lincoln solo funciona de ida.

Las 3 alzaron su cabeza desconcertadas.

-Se los dije antes-

-Parece que se humillaron por nada, vámonos chicas- dijo Lori

El resto de las hermanas salió de la habitación dejando solas a Lynn, Luna Leni y Lisa.

-Entonces ¿no hay nada que hacer?-Dijo Luna comenzando a llorar.

-Linky…-

Lynn solo apretó los dientes mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Entonces jamas lo volveremos a ver- dijo Lynn derrotada

-Yo no diría eso-

Esto capto la atención de las 3

-Primero que nada pónganse de pie-

Las 3 chicas se pusieron de pie frente a su hermana menor.

-El portal solo funciona de ida…por ahora- dijo Lisa

-Entonces…-

-Trabajo en ello- dijo Lisa- pero tomara tiempo estabilizar una forma de regresar.

-¿Cuánto?- pregunto Lynn

-Quizá un año y medio, puede que más-

-Eso es mucho tiempo hermana- dijo Luna

-Lo sé, pero es la única forma-

-Está bien- dijo Lynn

-Y una cosa más- dijo Lisa mientras les pedía que se acercaran. Las 3 chicas obedecieron solo para llevarse una bofetada cada quien de parte de Lisa.

-Necesitaba eso- dijo la científica

-Merecemos eso y más- dijo Leni

-Dejare que me acompañen a buscar a Lincoln, pero si decide volver debe ser su decisión- dijo Lisa- Hasta entonces no deben molestarme y piensen bien en lo que le dirán cuando lo encuentren. ¿Está claro?

Las 3 asintieron y se retiraron sabían que el camino al perdón era largo, pero no se rendirían, buscarían a su único hermano sin importar que.

….

MUNDO DE ONE PIECE

Los Mugiwara se encontraban descansando, bebiendo y celebrando la derrota de Enel en la isla del cielo, Skypiea.

Luffy y Ussop cantaban, Zoro se emborrachaba, Sanji coqueteaba con todas la chicas, Robín bebía un tanto alejada del resto, Chopper y Lincoln comían alegremente mientras veían al resto de la tripulación divertirse.

En Eso Lincoln voltea a cámara.

-Oh que tal, no los vi ahí. Han pasado algunas cosas desde que salimos de Arabasta, se los juro fue una locura. Peleamos contra el mismísimo Dios, su nombre era Enel. Fue una batalla complicada, pero al final Luffy le pateo el trasero e hizo sonar la campana para que el viejo cabeza de diamante la escuchara.-

Lincoln dio otro bocado a su carne.

-Me eh vuelto un poco más fuerte pero aún me falta mucho para poder seguirle el paso al resto-dijo Lincoln- Aunque no pude hacer mucho llevo las cosa con calma.

-Oye Lincoln ¿con quién hablas?-

-Oh no con nadie Chopper-

Chopper solo lo miro extrañado y continuo comiendo.

-OYE LINCOLN, VEN A BAILAR-

-Todos estan muy animados- dijo Lincoln notando algo- ¿Donde estará Nami-san?

Mientras con Nami

-Debo traer a Luffy para llevarnos todo este oro-

De regreso en la fiesta

-Oh bueno, debe estar por ahí-

-LINCOLN-

-Sera mejor que vaya, nos vemos la próxima-

Sin más Lincoln se fue a celebrar, sin saber la aventura que se le avecinaba. Sin saber que esta lo cambiaria para siempre.

To be Continue

…..

Si. Me Brinque todo SKYPIEA, no es de mis sagas favoritas. Aunque si de las mas emotivas.

Pero en Water 7 Lincoln tendrá el protagonismo que merece, digo el fic se llama Kaisoku No Loud.

En Water 7 se acabó lo de mantenerse al margen. Para bien o para mal. Aunque ya les dije que no esperen una pelea de Lincoln hasta después del Time Skip.

Lynn termino arrepentida, Luna y Leni recapacitaron pero el resto de sus hermanas parece darles igual.

Franky va a ser muy importante para Lincoln, lo sabran en su momento.

Sin mas me despido Nakamas

Hasta la proxima


	5. Chapter 5

Kaisoku No Loud

Capitulo 5

El Almirante de la Marina, Aokiji

…..

Los Mugiwaras se navegaban con calma por las aguas del Grand Line, luego de vencer a los piratas Foxxy y recuperar a Chopper y Robín, habían estado en calma. Zoro había entrenado los reflejos de Lincoln de forma bastante dura, obligándolo a esquivar sus técnicas de Santoryu, mientras Sanji le enseñaba lo que sabía sobre dar patadas, ser un caballero y cocinar.

Sanji estaba satisfecho con el progreso de Lincoln, ahora mismo se encontraba soltando patadas mientras Lincoln esquivaba y bloquea como podía. A su vez Lincoln contraatacaba a Sanji con golpes y puñetazos. Si bien Sanji le había dicho que un chef debía mantener sus manos intactas para cocinar, técnicamente él no era un chef.

Sanji soltó una patada alta la cual Lincoln esquivo y respondió con un puñetazo que impacto a Sanji en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder.

-Nada mal, Lincoln- dijo Sanji- pero aun te falta mucho.

Sanji incremento su velocidad y asesto una patada a Lincoln haciéndolo volar por la cubierta.

-Bien, eso es suficiente por hoy, debo preparar el almuerzo- dijo Sanji

-Menos mal- dijo Lincoln aun tirado en el suelo.

-Aun creo que están sobre exigiendo al pobre Lincoln- dijo Nami mientras observaba todo desde la popa.

-Ciertamente- dijo Ussop

-Tranquilos siempre reviso a Lincoln y ni Sanji ni Zoro le hacen heridas letales-dijo Chopper- Está bien.

Robín también observaba al joven Loud entrenar cada día, le agradaba la compañía del muchacho. Robín solía contarle lo que sabía sobre historia y las fabulas que había escuchado antes de conocer a Crocodile. Lincoln siempre escuchaba atentamente y con fascinación a las historias de Robín. Si bien Robín fue su enemiga al inicio, ahora era su nakama, por lo tanto debían llevarse bien por lo menos.

A Robín le parecía tierno el que Lincoln quisiera hacerse fuerte para proteger a sus Nakamas, le parecía un chico muy noble, pero cada que le preguntaba sobre su vida antes de unirse a Luffy, Lincoln no respondía y decía que prefería no hablar de eso jamás.

Robín podía entenderlo más de lo que creía, después de todo a ella tampoco le gustaba hablar del pasado.

….

Después de viajar por unos días llegaron a una pequeña isla.

-Parece que esta desierta- dijo Nami

Todos los miembros de los Mugiwara bajaron.

Al avanzar por el bosque se dieron cuenta de que había una línea delgada sobre el césped. Cuando llegaron al centro del bosque donde chopper choco con un hombre que dormía de pie.

Era un hombre alto de cabello negro vestido con un traje blanco y usaba un antifaz.

-¿Un mapache?- dijo el hombre

-¡Soy un Reno idiota!-

Luffy corrió a auxiliar a Chopper. Seguido del resto de los Mugiwara.

-Chopper ¿estás bien?-

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto el hombre con pereza

Los Mugiwara se acercaron poco a poco, pero cuando Robín lo vio esta se sorprendió y cayó al suelo, llamando la atención de sus compañeros y poniéndolos en alerta.

-Para hacer que Robín reaccione así- dijo Nami mientras los Mugiwaras miraban amenazantemente al hombre.

-Es un marino- dijo Robín- Almirante del cuartel general de la Marina, Aokiji

Al oir esto los Mugiwaras se sorprendieron.

-¿Almirante?- dijo Sanji- ¿Tan alto es su rango?

-Solo hay 3 hombres que tienen el cargo de almirante- explico Robín- Akainu, Aokiji, Kizaru. Tan solo el almirante de Flota, Sengoku, puede darles órdenes. El es una de la fuerzas de combate mas importantes de la Marina.

-¿y porque está aquí?- dijo Ussop alterado- ¿acaso no puedes buscar piratas mas famosos?

Aokiji ignoro a Ussop y fijo su mirada en Nami que se puso nerviosa.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo Aokiji

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Nami nerviosa

-Otra nena maravillosa con súper pechos, ¡Buenos Días!-

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Idiota?- dijo Sanji furioso

-Parece que es un pervertido- dijo Lincoln con una gota en su nuca

-Oigan, oigan, cálmense muchachos, solo Salí a pasear. No tengo intención de capturarlos, además ustedes son… este… se me olvido, no pasa nada- dijo Aokiji despreocupado

-¡TE EXPRESAS MUY MAL!-

-¿Quién demonios es este tipo? ¿En verdad es un almirante?- dijo Ussop

-Oye, oye, no juzgues a la gente por su apariencia- dijo mientras Luffy lo veía con el ceño fruncido- Mi consigna como Marino es: "Justicia con pereza"-

-¡NOS DIMOS CUENTA!-

-De todas formas, oh esperen un momento- Aokiji se acostó en el suelo.-mucho mejor, estaba cansado de estar de pie.

-¿Entonces que hacías dormido de pie?- pregunto Lincoln

-Iré directo al grano con ustedes- dijo Aokiji- No tengo intención de capturarlos, asi que estén tranquilos, tan solo vine a confirmar el paradero de Nico Robín después del incidente en Arabasta. Y como esperaba esta con ustedes.

-Al menos tiene la astucia de un almirante- dijo Ussop

-Informare al cuartel general, ahora que tienen otro criminal buscado su recompensa aumento a , veamos 100, 60, 79, bueno no importa es algo-

-Tan solo súmalo- dijo Zoro

-Gomu Gomu No…..-

-Espera Luffy- dijo Sanji

-Detente- dijo Ussop

Mientras trataban de detener a Luffy, un monton de personas comenzaron a salir de entre los arbustos.

-¿Eres un Marino?- dijo uno de ellos- si hubieses dicho eso desde el inicio

…

Luego de explicar la situación se dieron cuenta que esas personas eran náufragos que estaban atrapados en la isla, por lo que los Mugiwaras y Aokiji decidieron ayudarlos. Sanji preparo mucha comida para alimentarlos, además de empacar una gran cantidad de provisiones en un pequeño trineo para ellos.

-Entonces, ¿vas a tirar sus cosas nadando hasta su destino?- pregunto Luffy

-Como si fuese a hacer eso- dijo Aokiji

Aokiji se acercó a la orilla y sumergió su mano en el agua durante un rato, de pronto un apareció un rey marino listo para atacar, pero antes de poder hacerlo…

-ICE AGE-

El almirante del cuartel general congelo al rey marino y una gran parte del océano, tanto que era imposible ver donde terminaba el hielo.

Todos quedaron asombrados con la habilidad tan poderosa del almirante.

-Este es el poder de un Almirante de la Marina- dijo Robín

Aokiji solo tomo su chaqueta y comenzó a retirarse.

-Pueden caminar en esa dirección, llegaran a una isla habitada en 4 días, hace algo de frio así que usen ropa que abrigue-

Luego de agradecer tanto al almirante y a los Mugiwara, los náufragos se retiraron por el camino de hielo. Los Mugiwaras jugaron un rato en el hielo hasta que el frio pudo más y se acercaron a la costa donde Aokiji los miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Luffy

-como decirlo… eres igual a tu abuelo, Monkey D. Luffy- dijo Aokiji sorprendiendo a Luffy- precipitado igual que un niño y difícil de comprender-

-¿A-abuelo?- dijo Luffy poniendo una cara de pánico

-¿abuelo de Luffy?- pregunto Lincoln viendo a su capitán- Capitán está sudando mucho, ¿está bien?-

-N-no es nada, estoy bien- dijo Luffy

-Hace mucho tiempo tu abuelo me causo muchos problemas, vine aquí por Nico Robín y para verte a ti- dijo Aokiji serio- Quizás debería… matarte ahora mismo.

Todos los miembros de la tripulación se sorprendieron.

-El gobierno los está ignorando, pero si estudiamos sus antecedentes son un grupo peligroso, aunque sean pocos, tantos villanos reunidos pueden volverse problemáticos, esto por las recompensas que tienen y sus hazañas, han ganado fuerza muy rápido. He luchado contra criminales por años, pero ustedes me aterran.- dijo Aokiji

-¿Por qué nos dices todo esto? Hasta hace poco dijiste que solo venias a verificar- dijo Ussop aterrado

-Lo que los hace tan peligrosos, eres tú, Nico Robín-

Lincoln volteo a ver a Robín instintivamente.

-¿Robín-san?- dijo Lincoln

-Después de todo si estabas siguiendo a Robín, te pateare el trasero- grito Luffy enojado

-Su recompensa no solo mide su fuerza, si no también lo peligrosos que el gobierno los considera, es por eso que tú a los 8 años tenías 79 millones, sobreviviste a los suburbios, traicionaste a tus compañeros y ahora te ocultas en este grupo- dijo Aokiji

Robín quedo impactada por las palabras del almirante.

-estas diciendo cosas muy molestas- dijo Sanji enojado

-Tranquilízate Sanji- dijo Ussop

-Ya lo descubrirán por su cuenta, lo que conlleva tener a alguien tan problemática-

-Si nos importara el pasado crees que viajaríamos con un cazador de piratas y una ladrona- dijo Ussop molesto ganándose un golpe de Nami

-Actualmente Robín es nuestra Nakama- dijo Chopper

-Te has vuelto popular en este grupo- dijo Aokiji

Robín visiblemente harta del almirante se preparó para atacar.

-Si vas a arrestarme entonces hazlo, ¡TREINTA FLEUR!-

Los brazos comenzaron a salir del cuerpo del almirante atrapándolo.

-¿Hable demasiado?-

-CLUTCH-

El cuerpo de hielo del almirante se hizo pedazos, pero para horror de todos comenzó a reformarse. Una vez completo tomo un poco de pasto, lo soltó al viento y soplo un viento helado.

-Ice Sable- dijo Aokiji mostrando un sable de hielo- No tenía planeado matarte pero bueno.

Aokiji ataco a Robín pero Zoro se interpuso con sus espadas.

-SLICE SHOT-

Sanji mando a volar la espada del almirante con una patada mientras Luffy se lanzaba al ataque.

-Gomu Gomu No….- pero antes de asestar el golpe Aokiji detuvo a Sanji de la pierna y a Zoro del brazo- Pistol.

El puño de Luffy dio en el pecho de Luffy pero antes de poder causar daño, el almirante comenzó a congelar a los 3 piratas.

-Le dio a los 3 juntos, ¿con un solo ataque?-

Lincoln miraba esto aterrado, nadie había podido hacerles eso a los 3 miembros monstruosos de la tripulación. Un almirante sin duda era cosa seria. Los 3 piratas se desplomaron quejándose del dolor. Producido por la congelación de sus extremidades.

-Esto es serio, si no los tratamos de inmediato los tejidos se pudrirán- dijo Chopper aterrado- ¿Qué estás haciendo Ussop, ayúdalos.

-Eso quiero pero mi cuerpo no responde- dijo Ussop- creo que también me congelo

-Eso es mentira, solo tienes miedo-

-¡Luffy!-

-¡Zoro! ¡Sanji!-

-¡Robín, aléjate de ese tipo!-

-Has conseguido buenos Nakama Nico Robín, pero tú sigues siendo la misma.-

-Te equivocas, yo…-

El almirante abrazo a Robín y comenzó a congelarla por completo.

-¡Robín!-

Todos miraban como Robín había quedado convertida en una estatua de hielo. Pero Luffy estaba furioso.

-¡TU!-

-No grites, sobrevivirá si la descongelan a tiempo. Su cuerpo esta frágil si se rompe morirá. Por ejemplo- Aokiji alzo su puño dejando a los piratas aterrados.- si la golpean así.

Todos los Mugiwaras quedaron consternados al ver el puño de Aokiji dirigirse hacia Robín pero este no llego a destino, el almirante se detuvo justo a tiempo. O eso creía. Luffy logro rescatar a Robín en el último momento.

-Estuvo cerca- dijo Luffy mientras sostenía a Robín en brazos. Aokiji estaba a punto de patear a Robín pero Chopper, Ussop y Lincoln lograron llevársela y Luffy recibió la patada.

-Oigan ustedes-

-Lincoln, Chopper, Ussop vayan al barco y ayuden a Robin- dijo Luffy

-Entendido- respondieron los 3

Los 3 piratas huyeron en dirección al barco con Robin en brazos, mientras Aokiji los veía alejarse.

-Deténganse- dijo Aokiji- será mejor que no salven a esa mujer

Nami ataco a Aokiji con su clima tact, pero Aokiji lo atrapo.

-¿crees que es válido para cualquier pirata?- dijo Nami sonriendo

-Lo has entendido bien, señorita- dijo Aokiji- déjeme pasar.

Aokiji arrojo a Nami al suelo haciendo enfurecer a Sanji y Zoro quienes se lanzaron a atacar al almirante.

-¡Deténganse!- Grito Luffy- No se metan, esto es un duelo.

Aokiji dirigió su atención hacia Luffy.

-No me molesta- dijo Aokiji- pero como no tengo un bote para capturarte, tendré que matarte.

….

Mientras tanto en el barco los 3 Mugiwaras habían metido a Robín a la bañera del barco y comenzaban a arrojarle agua caliente.

-¿Esta respirando?- pregunto Ussop

-Probablemente se este ahogando- dijo Chopper

-Entonces si no la descongelamos pronto, morirá.- dijo Lincoln preocupado

-pero si lo hacemos muy rápido, se romperá y morirá- dijo Chopper

-¿Esto funcionara?- pregunto Lincoln

-No lo se- dijo Chopper

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- dijo Ussop alterándose- Si alguien puede salvar a Robin ese eres tu.

Continuaron arrojando agua a Robín.

-CHOPPER-

Chopper Sali al ver que Nami, Zoro y Sanji habían vuelto.

-¿solo ustedes 3?- pregunto Chopper

-Vamos a regresar- dijo Sanji

-Pero necesitamos que hagas algo con mi brazo y su pierna.-

Ambos saltaron al mar.

-Bien una vez que se descongele deben masajear la zona afectada- Dijo Chopper- después suban al barco. Nami necesito que me ayudes con Robín.

Después de un rato Lincoln salió a cubierta donde se topó con Zoro y Sanji.

-¿Donde esta Luffy? ¿Qué sucedió con el almirante?-pregunto preocupado el peliblanco

-Está peleando Mano a mano- dijo Sanji

-¿Esta el solo contra Aokiji?- pregunto Lincoln preocupado

-¿Porque lo dejaron solo?- dijo Ussop saliendo también a la cubierta

-Fue una orden del Capitán- dijo Sanji

-No pueden hacer eso solo porque el capitán lo dijo- dijo Ussop molesto- En estos momento Luffy podría…

Sanji tomo a Ussop de los hombros y lo sujeto contra la pared.

-Cállate, ¿Qué parte de un duelo no entiendes?- dijo Sanji molesto

-¡No es el momento!- grito Zoro- Si este es uno de sus caprichos. Hay que prepararse para lo peor.

Zoro noto algo.

-¿A dónde se fue Lincoln?-

…..

Justo donde se desarrolló la batalla Aokiji yacía victorioso frente a un Luffy congelado.

-Nico Robín nació bajo una estrella maldita-

Lincoln, quien recién llegaba al lugar, se paralizo al oír esas palabras

-Eso es lo que significa tener a una mujer como ella en tu tripulación, Monkey D. Luffy-

Aokiji rompió el hielo alrededor de Luffy con una patada.

-no tengo problema en acabarte, pero te debo un favor- dijo Aokiji retirándose- Como venciste a Crocodile, estamos en paz.

Al poco tiempo Zoro y Sanji volvían al lugar

-Ahí están, Luffy está intacto- dijo Sanji

-Que buena suerte-

-Lincoln, no te quedes ahí hay que llevarlo al barco-

Lincoln pareció salir de su trance.

-S-si-

….

En el barco todos esperaban expectantes mientras chopper salía con noticias.

-Sus Corazones- después de una pausa dramática- han vuelto a latir.

Esto provocó felicidad en los Mugiwaras que celebraron las buenas noticias, que intentaron entrar a verlos pero Chopper no lo permitió.

-Oye Nami, ¿podemos zarpar?-

-El log está listo, pero con el capitán así es mejor esperar aquí en la noche-

-Por cierto cuando despiertes sería bueno que beban algo caliente- dijo Chopper

-Menos mal- dijo Lincoln aliviado

-Lincoln será mejor que descanses, mañana tu entrenamiento será más duro-dijo Zoro

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Sanji

-Es justo- dijo Lincoln quedándose dormido

…

Para dejar que Luffy y Robín se recuperasen el Going Merry se quedó anclado durante cuatro días, y aun después de zarpar continuaron navegando por 3 días

Luffy estaba como recuperado y animado como de costumbre al igual que el resto de la tripulación, mientras Zoro tomaba una siesta, Sanji servía bocadillos, Chopper y Ussop jugaban con Luffy y Lincoln entrenaba.

Robín salió de la enfermería sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

-Robín-San ¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto Lincoln

-eso debería preguntarlo yo- dijo Chopper

-Si, gracias a ti Doctor-san- dijo Robín poniendo feliz a Chopper

-Tal vez deberías descansar un poco más, no te sientas mal si no tienes tanta energía como Luffy- dijo Nami al tiempo que Luffy sonreía y alzaba el pulgar- no te estaba halagando

-Robín-san ¿tienes apetito? Podría prepararte algo- Dijo Sanji

-en ese caso… ¿podrías prepararme un café?- dijo Robín sonriente

-Por supuesto-

Mientras todos los Mugiwara celebraban la recuperación de Robín, Lincoln noto algo muy familiar en su sonrisa.

"Ella no está bien, está forzando su sonrisa"

Sanji fue a la cocina a preparar el café mientras todos los demás comían las patatas que el cocinero preparo. Zoro se encontraba viendo al mar cuando noto una enorme rana nadando en mar abierto a estilo crol.

-Oye Luffy, mira a tu izquierda- dijo Zoro- hay una rana nadando a crol.

-¿en verdad?- dijo Luffy volteando a ver

-Por favor no creeras que en verdad exista una rana que pueda… ¡increible esa rana esta nadando a crol!- dijo Ussop

Lincoln interrumpió su entrenamiento para ver que sucedia.

-Capitan ¿Qué sucede?-

-Lincoln, hay que persguir esa rana- dijo apuntando a la rana- Icen la vela, bajen los Remos.

-No se por qué, pero quiero atrapar esa rana- dijo Zoro

El brusco cambio de dirección llamo la atención de Nami que salió a ver lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué cambiaron de rumbo?-

-Nami encontramos una enorme rana con cicatrices- dijo Luffy

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Queremos atraparla para cocinarla y comérnosla-

-¿Te la quieres comer?-dijeron Chopper, Zoro y Lincoln al unísono

Nami observo con sus binoculares.

-Es verdad- dijo viendo a la rana nadar hacia un faro.

-¿Porque hay un faro aquí? ¿Habrá alguien allí?- dijo Nami

-¿Qué sucede Nami? ¿Viste una isla?- pregunto Luffy remando

-Sí, es un faro, pero no es la dirección que indica el Log pose- dijo Nami

-¿Qué hay de la rana? Por favor llévanos hacia la rana-

-De ninguna manera- dijo Nami

-Parece que la rana va hacia el faro- Dijo Robín apareciendo junto a Nami

-Eh-

-La rana se marina primero con Vino Blanco, luego se cubre con harina y se frie- Dijo Sanji apareciendo al lado opuesto de Nami

-Espera un momento Sanji-kun-

-Si el capitán dice que tenemos que ir, debemos ir ¿no es verdad?-

-Robín- dijo Nami llorando cómicamente.

-Bien, ¡a toda marcha!- dijo Luffy

-¡SIIIIIIIII!-

-¿Cómo ´pueden todos estar de acuerdo con esto?-

Mientras todos remaban con todo lo que tenían, la rana dio un enorme salto.

-Ha saltado, no la dejen escapar-dijo Luffy

Pero antes de poder seguir adelante, el Going Merry choco con algo.

-Nos hemos subido a algo- dijo Ussop

Entonces una campana comenzó sonar. Mientras Nami escuchaba un sonido bastante peculiar, Lincoln también lo reconoció.

-Este sonido, no puede ser…-dijo Nami

-Estamos en el mar, acaso…-Dijo Lincoln

-¿Qué hace eso aquí?- dijeron los 2 viendo lo que se aproximaba

Mientras el resto se recuperaba

-¡atrás, hay que girar 180°!- Grito Nami

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- grito Sanji

-Rápido giren ahora-

Todos los Mugiwara comenzaron a remar para poder salir del predicamento. Un enorme tren venia en dirección hacia ellos, pero justo cuando parecía que los iban a golpear alcanzaron a escapar.

-¿Qué demonios hace un tren en medio del mar?-

-Lincoln tu ¿sabes qué es eso?-

Lincoln asintió, Pero todos desviaron su atención a la rana se había parado justo frente a la enorme máquina.

-¡Rana! ¿Qué haces? ¡Huye!- grito Luffy

La máquina saco a volar a la enorme rana dejando a los Mugiwara aterrados. Una vez que el enorme barco se fue los Mugiwaras poco a poco comenzaron a recuperarse de la impresión.

-Ese barco echaba humo- dijo Chopper

-No era un barco, era un tren-dijo Lincoln jadeando

-¿Un tren? De verdad sabes qué es eso- pregunto Luffy

-Si, en mi mundo son comunes, pero no se supone que vayan por mar abierto-

-Abuela, Abuela, hay piratas- dijo una niña que observaba desde el faro

-lo dices enserio, Chimney- dijo una mujer gorda evidentemente ebria con botella en mano, vestía como maquinista de tren, mientras la niña usaba un vestido y llevaba un par de coletas, la acompañaba una criatura extraña con orejas como de conejo. – Tráeme el Den-den Mushi

-Esto puede ser un problema, parece que van a pedir ayuda- Dijo Zoro

La mujer tomo su Den-den Mushi.

-Hola este…. Se me olvido lo que iba a decir- y colgó

-Está completamente ebria- dijo Ussop

…

-¿Paille eh?- dijo la mujer mientras comía lo que Sanji le había dado- es perfecto para acompañar el Sake.

-Que rico- dijo la niña comiendo- Yo soy Chimney, este es mi gato Gombe.-

-Nya-

-Ella es mi abuela, Kokoro-

-No son asaltantes de trenes, ¿o sí?- dijo la mujer mayor

-Yo soy Luffy, el próximo rey de los piratas-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Chimney

-Si-

-Que chico tan gracioso- dijo Kokoro riendo ligeramente

-Oye Chimney, Lincoln nos dijo que eso era un tren. Pero nunca habíamos visto uno.-

-Eso es porque este es el único lugar donde lo verán, eso era el Umi Ressha. También conocido como el Puffing Tom- dijo Chimney- gira las ruedas usando el vapor y viaja sobre las vías que estan bajo la superficie del mar-

-¿vía?- pregunto Ussop

-Usa esa vía para llevar personas desde una isla a otra-

-Es verdad, hay unas vías-

-hay una barrera para indicar que es peligroso, pero aun así la atravesaron- dijo Chimney

-por muy peligroso que sea, él no podía entenderla, ha sido muy cruel atropellarla, además, era mi presa- dijo Luffy

-¿Hablas de Yokozuna?-

-si la rana que nadaba a Crol-dijo Luffy

-Yokozuna no morirá solo por eso, nos causa muchos problemas en la estación- dijo Chimney- le gusta medir su fuerza así, ya volverá-

-vaya sí que es valiente, así que por eso no escapo-

\- No lo alabes-

-Bueno ¿A dónde se dirigen?- pregunto Kokoro- si toman el tren podrían ir a la isla Gourmet.

-como tenemos barco no podemos tomar tren, así que seguiremos el log-

-¿hacia dónde apunta?-

-hacia el este- dijo Nami

-Ya veo, entonces su siguiente destino es Water 7- dijo Kokoro- es un lugar maravilloso conocido como la capital del agua. –

-¿Water 7?-

-y lo mejor de todo son sus astilleros- dijo Kokoro- tienen los mejores del mundo, incluso el Gobierno Mundial encarga ahí sus barcos.

-Entonces deben tener grandes carpinteros-

-No lo dudes- dijo Kokoro- tienen a los mejores del mundo

-Ussop- dijo Luffy emocionado

-Si- respondió emocionado el mentiroso

-está decidido, encontraremos un carpintero ahí que será nuestro nakama-

-Ya veo, en ese caso esperen un poco- dijo Kokoro entrando al faro y regresando al poco tiempo

-este es un mapa y una carta de recomendación, entréguenle esto a un tipo llamado Iceburg y les repararan el barco.- dijo Kokoro- Water 7 es muy grande así que no se pierdan.

-Tienes un corazón enorme Kokoro-san muchas gracias- dijo Ussop

Al poco tiempo todos los Mugiwaras estaban sobre el barco.

-Nosotras iremos a Water 7 dentro de poco- dijo Chimney

-si nos volvemos a ver, los invitare a mi bar favorito-dijo Kokoro

-Ya veo, entonces espero verlas de nuevo- dijo Luffy

-el Log se cargara en una semana, así que tómenlo con calma-

-Muy Bien, hora de irnos-

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII-

Después de despedirse de Kokoro y Chimney siguieron su curso.

…..

El ánimo estaba por las nubes dentro de la tripulación, Nami descubrió que el mapa de Kokoro era un dibujo mal hecho, muy similar a los de Luffy. Todos parecían de buen humor al saber que tendría un nuevo nakama. Robín observaba todo con una sonrisa sin participar mucho, hecho que Lincoln noto.

-Robín-San- dijo Lincoln llamando la atención de Robín- ¿en verdad estas bien?

Robín le dedico una sonrisa y acaricio el cabello del muchacho.

-Por supuesto- Dijo Robín- Gracias por preocuparte Lincoln, eres un muchacho adorable.

Esto saco el rubor en el rostro de Lincoln.

-E-e-está bien, pero si necesitas hablar, yo te escuchare- dijo Lincoln serio

-Eres adorable, te tomare la palabra- dijo Robín

Lincoln sabía que Robín no estaba del todo bien, pero decidió que lo mejor era darle su espacio

-Oigan ¿ese no es el sitio?- dijo Zoro llamando la atención de todos.

Todos quedaron maravillados ante la vista de Water 7 la ciudad parecía una enorme fuente.

-Es increíble- dijo Lincoln maravillado

-¡SUGE!- dijo Luffy

Los Mugiwaras finalmente han llegado a Water 7, sin saber la clase de aventura que los esperaba en la ciudad del agua, sobre todo para Lincoln quien no sabía que Water 7 sería el verdadero inicio de su vida de pirata.

To be Continue

….

Bueno este capítulo me tomo un poco más tiempo. Aokiji está muy roto.

El próximo capítulo aparece FRANKY, aunque estará completamente enfocado en Lincoln,

En Water 7 Lincoln conocerá lo cruel que puede ser la vida como pirata, y como dije antes, al final de todo esto (Enies Lobby incluido) tendrá su primer power up. Franky será importante para esto.

Nos vemos en la próxima Nakamas


	6. Chapter 6

Kaisoku No Loud

Capítulo 6

Trágica Aventura en Water 7

…

Los Mugiwaras quedaron fascinados por la ciudad, la enorme fuente, las casas construidas sobre el agua, absolutamente todo era maravilloso. Al llegar a la entrada un pescador les sugirió no entrar por la puerta principal, así que tomaron un desvió donde un restaurantero les indico que había un atracadero donde podían dejar su barco. El sitio no era muy bonito pero servia, después de todo eran piratas.

-Muy bien, icen la vela-

Zoro se dispuso a hacerlo sin embargo el mástil principal se rompió, obligando al espadachín a atraparlo.

-¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!- grito histérico Ussop

-Yo solo jale la cuerda- dijo Zoro sosteniendo el mástil- no me imagine que el Going Merry estuviese tan dañado.

Luffy y Ussop ya se disponían a salir corriendo como de costumbre, pero Nami los detuvo y les explico que tenían que acompañarla a buscar a Iceburg y a cambiar el oro.

-Muy bien chicos volveremos cuando podamos-

-Entendido Nami-Swan- dijo Sanji

Mientras Luffy, Ussop y Nami se alejaban, Lincoln y Chopper los veían un poco decepcionados.

.-Debimos ir con ellos- dijo Lincoln aburrido

-tienes razón- dijo Chopper

-Tal vez los 3 podríamos salir más tarde-

-¿En verdad Robín-san?- pregunto Lincoln

-¿Podemos ir a una Librería?- pregunto Chopper

-Por supuesto- dijo Robín

-Oye Lincoln, ayúdame con esta cosa- dijo Zoro sosteniendo el mástil.

-Voy enseguida-

….

Tras terminar de ayudar a Zoro, Lincoln finalmente partió junto a Robín y Chopper a explorar la ciudad.

Los 3 caminaban por la ciudad, mientras notaban que había un montón de gente usando máscaras, eso extraño a Robín.

-Que miedo- dijo Chopper que iba en su forma de reno

El resto de las personas quedaban maravilladas por la belleza de Robín, diciendo cosas como que no habían visto tal belleza ni en 100 años.

-¿Por qué usaran esas mascaras?- pregunto Lincoln

-Una de las rutas del Umi Ressha lleva a una isla cuyo carnaval no tiene fin- explico Robín

-¿Cómo lo sabes eso?- pregunto Chopper

-Escuche a unas personas decirlo hace poco- dijo Robín

-¿Cómo las escuchaste?- pregunto Lincoln

-Es una costumbre- dijo Robín- lo hago desde pequeña. Estoy acostumbrada a fijarme en las expresiones de las personas a mí alrededor y a escuchar lo que dicen.

-Eres increíble, Robín-san- dijo Lincoln sonriendo

Robín vislumbro lo que estaban buscando.

-Doctor-san eso de ahí es una librería- dijo Robín apuntando al lugar

-¿En verdad?- dijeron Lincoln y Chopper al unísono mientras corrían al lugar.

-"Somos CP9"-

Robín se quedó estático al escuchar lo que un enmascarado le dijo al pasar junto a ella. Fue prácticamente un susurro, así que solo ella lo escucho.

-Robín te esperamos adentro- dijo Chopper mientras entraba seguido de Lincoln

Lincoln y chopper se adentraron en la librería mientras Chopper cambiaba a su forma humana.

-¿Por qué esa forma?- dijo Lincoln

-creo que es mejor asi-

-Oh, que disfraz tan bonito jovencito- dijo la encargada refiriéndose a Chopper

-Oh, sí, es de un reno humano-

-Que original-

Sin embargo Chopper noto algo.

-Oye Lincoln- el nombrado volteo a verlo- ¿Dónde está Robín?

Lincoln volteo a todos lados, pero no había señal de la arqueóloga.

-No la veo, tal vez sigue afuera- Dijo Lincoln disponiéndose a salir seguido de Chopper

-¡Oiiii, Robín!-

-¿Dónde se habrá ido?- dijo Lincoln preocupado

…..

Luego de buscar un rato se toparon con Sanji, quien propuso fueran al barco pensando que tal vez habría regresado.

Al llegar al barco Zoro les informo de una terrible noticia.

-¿Es en enserio?- pregunto Sanji

-Si- dijo Zoro- es lo que el maestro carpintero dijo.

-No puede ser- dijo Lincoln

-¿Ni aunque paguemos?- dijo Chopper- si no se puede reparar, ¿Qué pasara con Merry?-

-No lo sé, al final la última palabra la tienen Luffy y los que están allá-dijo Zoro- Seguramente ya hayan decidido algo.

-Pero es demasiado repentino- dijo Sanji- El barco esta como siempre, además a llegado hasta aquí desde el East Blue-

-Seguramente esa es la razón por la que termino tan mal- dijo Zoro- una persona se hace más fuerte con cada batalla, pero el barco solo acumula daño.

-No puedo aceptarlo- dijo Sanji

-¿Que será de Ussop cuando escuche esto?- dijo Lincoln

-A mí me gusta Merry-

-Todos sentimos lo mismo, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto- dijo Zoro

-Ahora estoy preocupado por Merry y Robín-chan- dijo Sanji- no puedo estar calmado en un momento así-

-¡Chicos!-

La voz de Nami se escucho.

-Volvio Nami- dijo Chopper

-¿Porque viene sola?- dijo Sanji

-Tal Ussop y Luffy están escogiendo el barco-

-Nami-San ¿sucedió algo?-

….

Nami se encontraba en el barco junto con los 100 millones que no les habían sido robados y muchísimas armas. Y pensar lo feliz que estaban cuando consiguió cambiar el oro por 300 millones de Berrys.

-en estos momentos yo defiendo el barco- dijo Nami- cuento con ustedes.

….

-Alto- dijo Sanji deteniendo su Bull- ¿Lincoln es aquí?

-Según el mapa, si pero no veo a Ussop por ningún lado-

-¿Seguro que este el sitio?-

-Lincoln no es como tú- dijo Sanji- ¿estás completamente seguro, Lincoln?- dijo Sanji casi en un susurro

-Lo juro es aquí-

-Chicos miren- dijo Chopper apuntando un rastro- Es sangre.

-E-e-e-eso es mucha sangre- dijo Lincoln alarmado

-Ese idiota se fue sin nosotros- dijo Sanji

-¿Enloqueció?- dijo Zoro

Entonces se escuchó un grito mientras algo caía del cielo, rebotaba contra el muro y caía al agua. Esto resulto ser nadie más que Luffy, quien al ser un usuario ahora pedía ayuda para salir del agua. Hasta que finalmente lo sacaron y comenzó a toser agua.

-¿En qué pensabas?- dijo Sanji- lo que es más ¿desde dónde saltaste?

-Desde el astillero, intente saltar como ese carpintero para encontrar a Ussop?-

-¿Estas Bien?- pregunto Chopper al momento que Luffy recordaba algo.

-Es cierto, chicos, algo terrible paso secuestraron a Ussop y se llevaron el dinero-

-Deberíamos ir a su guarida ahora- dijo Sanji- Ussop fue derrotado y se llevaron el dinero. Se sintió culpable y fue a enfrentarlos solo.

…..

Al llegar a las cercanías de la Franky House los Mugiwara se encontraron con una imagen horrible. Ussop se encontraba completamente apaleado.

-¿Aun respira, Chopper?-

-Esta frio, pero no está muerto, no hay problema se va a recuperar- dijo El médico revisando en su forma humana a Ussop.

-Lincoln- la seriedad de Luffy asusto un poco a Lincoln- Quédate aquí con Ussop

-Pero Capitán yo también quiero ayudar-

-sí, y lo harás quedándote con Ussop- dijo Luffy- Es una orden.

Lincoln observo como sus Nakamas se ponían serios como pocas veces, Sanji encendió un cigarrillo, Luffy se acomodó su sombrero, Zoro se puso su banana y Chopper estaba que echaba humo.

Cuando Lincoln los veía tan serios significaba que no se contendrían ni un poco.

-El resto. Vamos a Destruir esa casa ahora mismo-

…..

Mientras tanto en la estación del Umi Ressha

-Parece que hay un alboroto en la Franky House-dijo un hombre a su amigo

Esto capto la atención de otra persona, era un hombre alto con el cabello azul que ocultaba su rostro con una máscara y traía un poncho. De colores

-parece que se están divirtiendo- dijo una mujer con un afro cuadrado

-Así parece- dijo otro mujer que por el parecido se podía deducir que eran hermanas.

-Déjenlos celebrar, después de todo es un gran día.- dijo el enmascarado mientras subía al Umi Ressha

….

Lincoln se quedó pensando mientras observaba a Luffy y al resto destruir la Franky House.

Una vez más se había quedado al margen mientras sus nakama solucionaban todo. Después de entrenar todos los días con Sanji y Zoro se pensaría que ya estaba preparado para poder entrar en combate. Ya no era el mismo niño maltratado de Royal Woods, en los pocos meses con la tripulación había tenido un cambio notorio. Sus brazos antes flácidos denotaban una mayor musculatura, sus piernas ya no eran unos espaguetis, todo su cuerpo se estaba desarrollando. Aunque apenas tenía 13 años había visto más de lo que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad podrían siquiera soñar. Monstruos Marinos, Hombres de Fuego, humo, hielo, goma. Gente con habilidades y poderes salidos de alguna especie de comic. Había navegado por aguas peligrosas y luchado contra piratas. Entonces ¿Qué era diferente esta vez? Últimamente no lo dejaban de presionar con intensos entrenamientos y de repente lo dejaban de lado al momento de pelear.

Lincoln comenzaba a frustrarse. Pareciera que no importaba que tanto se esforzara ellos no lo consideraran apto todavía. Había luchado en Arabasta, había luchado en Skypiea contra los subordinados de Enel, aunque básicamente el que peleo fue Zoro y el término electrocutado por Enel. No era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a ser dejado de lado, después de todo cuando vivía con sus hermanas solía pasar lo mismo. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidar aquellos días, donde fue feliz con su familia, esos días de ensueño se convirtieron en una pesadilla en su último año en la casa Loud. No iba a comparar a sus Nakamas con sus padres y hermanas. Después de todo ellas lo fueron su Juez, Jurado y Verdugo durante el episodio de la mala suerte. Comenzó a aplicar los primeros auxilios a Ussop, por lo menos hasta que Chopper pudiese atenderlo.

Antes de seguir pensando el ruido de la Franky House colapsando llamo su atención. Chopper salio a toda prisa para poder atender a Ussop.

-Chopper- el reno levanto su mirada para ver a Lincoln- ¿Qué paso con el dinero?

-No estaba- dijo Chopper- Parece que su líder, Franky, fue a gastarlo.

-Maldición-

Chopper se secó el sudor de la frente.

-Oigan- llamo el medico a los que se encontraba en los escombros de la Franky House.- Ya termine, ayúdenme a llevarlo.

-Supongo que no sirve de nada estar aquí- dijo Zoro

-Lo mejor será regresar al barco-

-Nami-san debe estar preocupada, Robín-san está desaparecida- y también está el problema del barco.- dijo Sanji- Oye Luffy.

El capitán se encontraba en la cima de los escombros mirando el mar con un semblante serio.

-Sobre lo del barco- dijo Luffy llamando la atención de Sanji- ya tome una decisión.

La tensión sobre el "elefante en la mesa" se hizo notar entre los miembros de los piratas Sombrero de Paja.

-Nos despediremos aquí del Going Merry-

…

El sol se ponía en la capital del agua, mientras los Mugiwaras se encontraban en la cubierta Merry esperando alguna novedad sobre el estado de Ussop. Chopper salió de la habitación que usaban como enfermería.

-Buenas noticias Ussop despertó-

-¿De verdad? Menos mal-

-Eso me tranquiliza- dijo Nami

Mientras el resto de la tripulación iba a ver a Ussop, Sanji y Lincoln se detuvieron un instante.

-Robín-chan aun no vuelve- dijo Sanji

-Espero que este bien-dijo Lincoln

-Vayamos a ver a Ussop- dijo Sanji mientras Lincoln iba detrás de el.

Finalmente todos estaban reunidos en la cabina donde se encontraba Ussop

-Nos tenías muy preocupados-dijo Nami

-Es verdad, hay que estar loco para ir allí solo- dijo Sanji- Deberías alegrarte de seguir con vida.

-Piensa antes de actuar- dijo Zoro

-No eres el más indicado para decir eso Zoro-san- dijo Lincoln

-Entonces según ustedes, esto solo ha sido mala suerte- dijo Ussop- Lo lamento- dijo mientras lloraba y se aferraba a la pierna de Zoro- Nuestro preciado dinero por mi culpa se perdió.

-Oye, espera, Cálmate-dijo Zoro- te entiendo pero tranquilízate.

-pero ahora que habíamos conseguido un montón de dinero-

-Ussop necesitas descansar-

-Chopper tiene razón ya veremos cómo resolver lo del dinero después- dijo Lincoln

Después de que Ussop se calmó pudieron seguir la conversación con mayor tranquilidad.

-Entonces al final no recuperamos el dinero- dijo Ussop triste

-Bueno eso no lo sabremos hasta que Franky regrese- dijo Luffy optimista

-Entiendo lo siento mucho- dice Ussop triste

-Estamos bien aunque no lo recuperamos aún tenemos 100 millones así que no te preocupes- dijo Luffy riendo

-¡Perder Dinero no da risa!- dijo Nami

-¡Nami!- regañaron Lincoln y Chopper.

-Lo siento- dijo Nami

-No pasa nada- dijo Ussop- sobre el barco, ¿Qué pasara con Merry?, tendremos suficiente con 100 millones para repararlo. Después de tanto tiempo por fin podremos repararlo en un astillero de estas aguas. Tenemos que repararlo del todo y fortalecerlo para poder seguir navegando en estas aguas. ¿Alcanzara con 100 millones?-

-Sobre eso… hemos decidido cambiar de barco- dijo Luffy- lamento que tomáramos la decisión cuando tú no estabas. El Going Merry nos ha ayudado mucho, pero nuestro viaje en este barco termina aquí.

Las expresiones de tristeza de todos no se hicieron esperar.

-Tenemos el catalogo del viejo Ice, estoy seguro que nos alcanzara para un gran barco de segunda mano- dijo Luffy mientras ojeaba el catalogo

-Eso solo ha sido una broma de mal gusto ¿verdad?- dijo Ussop incrédulo- Miren, hasta Chopper se puso serio. Nuestro capitán también puede ponerse serio. Di algo Nami-

Pero al notar las expresiones de sus compañeros pudo darse cuenta de la seriedad del asunto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No tenemos suficiente para repararlo?- dijo Ussop preocupado- ¿es porque me robaron los 200 millones, Luffy? Un astillero de primera tiene precios de primera después de todo-

-Te equivocas no es por eso- dijo Luffy

-¡Entonces ¿Por qué?!- exclamo Ussop alterado- ¿estas tratando de no herir mis sentimientos?-

-¡No, no lo hago, el dinero que te robaron no tiene nada que ver!-

-Entonces ¡¿Qué son esas estupideces de cambiar de barco?! –

-¡Ya basta los 2, no arreglaran nada peleando!- dijo Zoro- cálmense y háblenlo mas tarde.

Una discusión como esa le hacía recordar mucho a sus hermanas. Ellas siempre discutían por cualquier cosa, hasta el punto de tener su protocolo de hermanas. Para Lincoln el ver discutir a sus Nakama era traumático, no le gustaba el rumbo de todo esto.

-No puedo calmarme cuando está diciendo semejantes estupideces- dijo Ussop molesto

-Este es un asunto muy serio, no se peleen- Dijo Nami

-Tiene razón, Ussop, necesitas descansar- dijo Chopper

-¡No me importa!- dijo Ussop- no puedo calmarme cuando el capitán decide algo tan a la ligera-

-¡No ha sido fácil!- exclamo Luffy- ¡Medite mucho esta decisión! –

-¿Qué meditaste, dices?- dijo Ussop furioso mientras arrojaba el catálogo de un manotazo

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- dijo Luffy molesto

-Esto es una monstruosidad- dijo Ussop furioso- Luffy, si no es por el dinero, entonces ¿Por qué?

Luffy no respondió, le dolía la razón por la que debían dejar a Merry.

-¿Por qué no dices nada? Dímelo- la expresión de Luffy era de un enojo mayor con cada palabra que decía Ussop- No lo aceptare hasta que me des una buena razón.

-¡Merry va a Hundirse!-

El silencio fue sepulcral, de todas las respuestas que Ussop podría esperar esta era la peor.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Ussop incrédulo

-No me hagas repetirlo- dijo Luffy frustrado- Merry ya no puede seguir, de ninguna manera. Nunca habría dicho algo así, de no haber otro motivo.

-En este barco hemos llegado hasta aquí- dijo Ussop molesto y en negación

-¡Así es! Este barco se va a hundir-

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Luffy?-

-es la verdad, nos lo dijeron en el astillero- dijo Luffy triste- nos dijeron que no llegaría a la siguiente isla.

-Ya veo… y tú les crees a unos desconocidos- dijo Ussop

-¿Cómo dices?-

-¡Solo porque un carpintero de primera clase te dijo que no servía ¿lo abandonaras?!- dijo Ussop furioso- ¡este barco a viajado con nosotros todo este tiempo, es un nakama que nos ha protegido de cualquier ola o batalla. ¿Y tú pretendes dejarlo morir aquí?! – Ussop estaba cada vez peor- ¡¿eso es lo que piensas de este barco?!

-Ussop por favor basta necesitas descansar- dijo Chopper

-No se metan- dijo Ussop- esta conversación aún no termina.

-Entonces ¿Qué habrías decidido tú?- dijo Luffy serio- no tenemos ningún carpintero en el barco, por lo que necesitábamos que ellos lo revisaran-

-Entonces está bien, ya no tenemos nada que preguntarles- dijo Ussop- Yo lo reparare como siempre, es lo que debimos hacer desde el principio. Esta decidido. Chicos ayúdenme- dijo mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Espera un momento Ussop- dijo Sanji

-es verdad, no tenemos madera, vayamos a comprar un poco al astillero. Lo dejaremos como nuevo-

-¡YA BASTA USSOP, TU NO ERES UN CARPINTERO!-

-Cálmate Luffy- Nami

¡Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero qué importa?!- dijo Ussop-¡está bien tener la opinión de un carpintero! Pero no creo que a ellos les cueste abandonar un barco que no es el suyo-

-Ussop- dijo Nami tristemente

-Esto nos servirá de lección para proteger nuestro barco con nuestras propias manos-dijo Ussop

Al ver que sus compañeros no parecían cambiar de opinión

-¡YO NUNCA ABANDONARE ESTE BARCO!- dijo Ussop explotando- ¿se volvieron locos? ¿Solo porque un carpintero experto les dijo eso le van a creer ciegamente? Ya estoy harto de escuchar que Merry no puede seguir- dijo Ussop mientras se acercaba y tomaba a Luffy de la camiseta- el responder como un adulto y hacerte el capitán ¿crees que es la decisión correcta?-

-Espera un momento-

-No te metas, Nami- dijo Luffy- ya eh tomado una decisión. No importa lo que digas, nos separaremos aquí de Merry-

-¡Cállate no permitiré que eso pase!- dijo Ussop- No todos podemos seguir adelante con la misma sangre fría que como tú lo haces, yo no voy a abandonar un nakama herido y esperar a que se hunda.-

-¡Idiota! No lo llames asi, los barcos y las personas no son lo mismo- dijo Luffy

-¡Si lo son, Merry también está vivo!- dijo Ussop- Probablemente querías un barco nuevo desde el principio y no puedes esperar.

-Ustedes cálmense ya- dijo Sanji- Asi no vamos a llegar a nada

-Ya basta- dijo Luffy arrojando a Ussop al suelo- Crees que eres el único que sufre, todos nos sentimos igual.

-Entonces no deberías querer cambiar de barco- dijo Ussop

-Bien entonces si no te gusta mi decisión puedes dejar este bar….-

Una patada de Sanji arrojo fuertemente a Luffy haciendo pedazos la cama y tomando a todos por sorpresa.

-Sanji- susurro Lincoln

-¡Par de imbéciles, ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir?!- dijo Sanji- Cálmate y ten cuidado con lo que dices. ¿Lo entiendes, Luffy?-

Luffy se levantó mientras se acomodaba su sombrero.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención…-

-Está bien, esos son tus verdaderos sentimientos-Dijo Ussop

-¿Qué dices?-

-sigues avanzando dejando atrás a los Nakamas innecesarios uno tras otro. Si quieres abandonar a Merry, abandóname a mí con él.-

-¡Oye Ussop, no digas estupideces sin ponerte a pensar!- le regaño Sanji

-No, lo eh pensado, lo eh pensado durante mucho tiempo- dijo Ussop- yo sabía que no podría llevarles el ritmo con su monstruosa fuerza, incluso Lincoln aunque es solo un niño se ha vuelto más fuerte que yo, estoy seguro de que él hubiese podido proteger el dinero. Llegado a este punto solo les causare problemas. No necesitan un nakama inútil ¿cierto? Luffy tu eres el único que se convertirá en rey de los piratas. Pero yo no tengo porque ir tan lejos-

Lincoln quería intervenir, si alguien sabía lo que era sentirse inútil era el, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. "Ussop se bien cómo te sientes, pero esta no es la forma" pensó.

-Cuando me lance al mar, fue porque ustedes me invitaron, ese es nuestro único enlace- dijo Ussop mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta.

-Ussop ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Sanji

-ese ya no es su problema- dijo Ussop- abandono la tripulación.

Solo Luffy y Zoro parecían calmados ante la partida de Ussop, Nami lucia desconcertada, Chopper y Lincoln tenían lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Sanji estaba incrédulo.

-Luffy ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ve por Ussop o ¿acaso vas a dejar que se vaya?- le dijo Nami-¿ está bien que se vaya así después de haber viajado tanto tiempo con nosotros ¿acaso Ussop no es un nakama importante?-

Luffy solo ocultaba su mirada en su sombrero.

-¡DETENLO!- dijo Nami mientras se comenzaban a formar lágrimas en sus ojos- ¿acaso no eres el capitán?-

Luffy permaneció en silencio con una sombra ocultando sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no dices nada?-

Nami salió a buscar e Ussop con Sanji, Lincoln y Chopper por detrás. Observo como se alejaba Ussop desde la cubierta.

-¡Ussop detente, vamos a hablar de esto!- grito Nami- ¡regresa!

-¡Vuelve aquí!-

-¡No te vayas Ussop!- grito Chopper entre lagrimas

-¡Ussop, esta no es la forma, regresa!- dijo Lincoln

Luffy apareció en la cubierta junto a Lincoln.

-Luffy no puedo seguir navegando con ustedes- dijo Ussop deteniéndose a unos metros del Merry- siento los problemas que cause, pero el barco es tuyo porque eres el capitán- dijo Ussop dándose la vuelta para mirar a Luffy- Pelea conmigo.- los miembros de la tripulación no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

-¡Monkey D. Luffy te desafío a un duelo!- a la vez que Luffy lo miraba con enojo

-¿de qué estás hablando?- dijo Nami

-Esta noche a las 10 volveré aquí y tendremos un duelo por Merry, entonces nuestra amistad habrá terminado-

Las miradas de Luffy y Ussop lo decían todo. Lincoln se había equivocado, no era como cuando sus hermanas discutían, no, esto era mucho peor.

…

-Capitán por favor reconsidere esto-

Lincoln y Nami trataban de convencer a Luffy de no pelear con Ussop mientras el capitán se encontraba en su hamaca.

-¿Por qué dos Nakamas tienen que pelear entre sí? Si se tranquilizan podremos discutir el asunto con calma- decía Nami- Ussop solo dijo eso por lo tensa de la conversación.

-Si pudiéramos retractarnos lo haríamos-

-Sabes que no es verdad, si lo hablan entonces…-

-Ussop no es un imbécil que arriesgue su vida solo por haberse alterado, si fuera posible solucionarlo hablando no habríamos llegado a esto-

Ambos salieron de la habitación entendiendo que Luffy no quería llegar a estos extremos para encontrarse con Zoro y Sanji discutiendo.

-¡Ya basta ustedes 2! Ya se gritó lo suficiente por hoy-

Chopper apareció en la puerta de la habitación con un semblante triste.

-Chopper, ¿fuiste tras Ussop?- dijo Lincoln

-Quise continuar su tratamiento, pero al llegar solo me dijo…-Chopper comenzó a llorar- "Vete ya no somos Nakamas"-

Nami tomo asiento.

-Pareciera como si todos los momentos divertidos no hubiesen ocurrido, para empeorar las cosas Robín sigue desaparecida- dijo Nami- es como si nuestra banda se estuviera rompiendo.

….

Ussop llego a la hora indicada para su duelo con Luffy. Lincoln observaba todo junto a Zoro.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué tienen que pelear?- dijo Lincoln triste

-Es necesario- respondió Zoro- Ussop desafío al capitán a un duelo porque no estaban de acuerdo en la decisiones que Luffy tomo. Es una batalla entre hombres-

-Pero Ussop esta lastimado- dijo Lincoln consternado- no es una batalla justa.

-Lincoln, no existe tal cosa como una batalla justa. Tu rival no siempre peleara limpio, además Ussop no es un estúpido, no habría desafiado a Luffy si no creyera que puede ganar. Escoge bien tus batallas, si no te sientes bien para ver esto vuelve adentro- dijo Ussop

-Lo entiendo, pero no quiero irme- dijo Lincoln nervioso

-Aun eres un niño, no necesitas ver esto- le dijo Nami

-También soy parte de esta tripulación no tengo opción- dijo Lincoln

El campo de batalla entre Luffy y Ussop estaba listo, ambos se miraban desafiantes.

Ussop comenzó la batalla con un ataque psicológico gritando cosas dolorosas como "navajas entre tus dientes" o "cactus bajo tus uñas", Luffy ignoro eso y estaba listo para atacar a con su Gomu Gomu no Pistol, pero Ussop le engaño con cátsup como si hubiese vomitado sangre, esto hizo dudar a Luffy, cosa que Ussop aprovecho para usar un dial de luz y segarlo, seguido de un ataque con huevos podridos y para rematar apunto su Tabasco ball directo a la boca de Luffy causándole escupir fuego.

-Mira por donde pisas, hay pinchos a tu alrededor –

Luffy cayó sobre los pinchos sientiendo mucho dolor.

-Voy a vencerte, Luffy, y me quedare con Merry- dijo Ussop mientras lo veía con mucha determinación- ¡A como de lugar!-

Mientra el resto de la tripulación observaba la pelea.

-Ussop es bueno- dijo Chopper

-Está usando su ingenio para pelear con Luffy- dijo Lincoln- es asombroso.

-Cállate y observa, esto no ha terminado- dijo Zoro

Lincoln hizo caso y volvió a dedicar su atención al combate.

Ussop ataco con su pimienta ball "Muerte segura" a Luffy haciéndole caer de neuvo sobre los pinchos.

-prepare todos mis ataques pensando en ti, no escaparas-

-¡Técnica especial tormenta de shuriken!-

Luffy esquivo e ataque como pudo pero dado que el lugar estaba lleno de pinchos y los ataque anteriores lo habían dejado algo desorientado. Luffy apenas esquivaba los shuriken que Ussop le lanzaba. Luffy finalmente logro llegar a un terreno sin pinchos, estaba jadeando y miraba a Ussop desafiante. Un olor extraño lo desconcertó.

-¿humo?-

-es un Breath Dial, no lo notaste por el olor a huevo- dijo Ussop, sorprendiendo a Luffy- la zona a sido cubierta con gas

En el Merry todos estaban sorprendidos.

-¿gas? Acaso- dijo Sanji

-no me digas que Ussop va a…- dijo Nami

Ussop preparo su disparo.

-Lo siento, Técnica Especial Estrella de Fuego-

La explosión se expandió por toda la zona. Lincoln salió volando pero Sanji lo atrapo a tiempo.

-Menuda explosión- dijo Zoro cubriéndose

Conforme el humo se disipaba, se podía ver a Ussop recostado sobre una roca. Ussop se incorporó lentamente sin bajar la guardia.

-sé que esto no bastara para vencerte Luffy, tu siempre peleas hasta el final-

Luffy salió del humo a toda velocidad y ataco con su Gomu Gomu no Gatling pero Ussop contrarresto con su estrella de cactus explosiva. Los pinchos alcanzaron a Luffy enviándolo de espaldas causándole varias heridas por todo el cuerpo. Ussop prosiguió a atacar con su estrella de triple poder. Luffy esquivaba las explosiones y logro asestar un golpe con su gomu gomu no pistol arrojando a Ussop al suelo, mientras este se levantaba Luffy ataco con su Gomu Gomu no Bazuka, pero Ussop absorbió el impacto con un dial regresándoselo al momento, si bien el ataque fue directo y daño a Luffy, pero el retroceso del Impact Dial también daño el brazo de Ussop. Pero Luffy cayó de pie y miro con determinación a Ussop que estaba incrédulo ante la resistencia de Luffy. El capitán tomo fuerza y preparo su último ataque, el Gomu Gomu no Bullet, dándole a Ussop en el estómago y derrotándolo finalmente.

Lincoln miraba la escena en cámara lenta, Luffy había golpeado a Ussop y este caía en cámara lenta hacia el frente. Luffy se dejó caer por el cansancio.

-¡IDIOTA!- grito Luffy- ¡ERA IMPSOBLE QUE ME DERROTARASE!-

Luffy tomo su sombrero que estaba tirado y camino de regreso al barco.

-Haz lo que quieras con Merry- dijo Luffy- Conseguiremos otro barco y seguiremos navegando.

El semblante del capitán denotaba tristeza

-Adios Ussop. Fue divertido viajar contigo-

Luffy continuo su camino al Merry donde todos estaban seriamente afectados por lo que sucedió. Chopper fue por sus instrumentos e intento ir donde Ussop, pero Sanji lo detuvo.

-Espera Chopper-

-¿Por qué? Ya estaba muy malherido antes de empezar y después de ese golpe…-

Sanji lo sujeto de ambos brazos.

-Una pelea no es un juego-

-¿y qué? Soy médico, al menos déjame revisar su estado- Chopper se transformó en su forma humana para librarse de Sanji pero este lo derribo hábilmente.

-Piensa como de miserable es para un hombre perder un duelo y que encima se apiaden de el- chopper comenzó a llorar ante las palabras de Sanji- piensa como esa compasión podría afectar al perdedor. El decidio luchar aun sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

Luffy finalmente llego al Merry.

-Es duro- dijo Luffy mientras mordia su labio intentando no llorar

-Esa es la carga de un capitán- dijo Zoro con seriedad- No dudes. ¿Quién de nosotros podría confiar en ti si lo haces?

-Dejemos el barco. Ya no podremos volver- dijo Zoro

Las lágrimas finalmente escaparon, la tristeza que Lincoln sintió al ver a dos personas que él consideraba familia pelear y romper sus lazos, era algo que jamás olvidaría.

….

Sanji caminaba por las calles de Water 7 escuchando rumores de un ataque. Llego al edificio donde se hospedaban los Mugiwara, pero al no ver a nadie subio a la azotea donde los vio a todos reunidos.

-Rentamos habitaciones pero nadie está en ellas-

-¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto Chopper

-estuve dando vueltas por la costa por si Robín-chan volvía-

-Nada bueno nos ah pasado desde que llegamos a esta isla-

Nami entro agitada por la puerta de la azotea.

-Luffy tengo terribles noticias, todos hablan de eso-

Luffy que se encontraba en la cima de una torre cercana.

-Iceburg-san fue atacado-

-El viejo Ice, pero si todos lo quieren- dijo Luffy saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién es él?- pegunto Sanji

-Es el dueño del astillero y el alcalde de Water 7, fue quien cuido de nosotros ayer-

-Ya veo-

-Iré a dar un vistazo- dijo Luffy

-Espera Luffy, yo también voy-

Nami salió detrás de Luffy.

-bien iré a buscar a Robín- dijo Sanji al momento que notaba algo- ¿A dónde fue Lincoln?

-Dijo que necesitaba aire despejarse- dijo Zoro- con lo de Ussop, Merry y Robín. Son muchas cosas para un niño- dijo Zoro- no importa que tal fuerte se haya vuelto, todo esto lo afecta mucho.

-Hablare con el mas tarde- dijo Sanji

…

Lincoln caminaba por la ciudad pensando en todo lo que ha pasado. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha. La pelea de Ussop y Luffy le había hecho recordar cierto incidente en la casa Loud, pero esto era muchísimo peor ya que tanto Luffy como Ussop eran adultos. Recordó el protocolo de hermanas y como al intentar arreglar las cosas termino por enemistar a la mayoría de sus hermanas.

-¿Escuchaste la noticia? a Iceburg-san le dispararon anoche- dijo una anciana a otra, cosa que llamo la atención de Lincoln.

-No hay pistas de quien pudo ser- dijo la otra anciana- algunos dicen que fueron los piratas de ayer otros que fue Franky.-

Lincoln decidió seguir caminando, también le preocupaba la desaparición de Robín, a quien no veían desde el día anterior y hasta donde entendía Iceburg era alguien importante en Water 7 definitivamente tenía que investigar algo.

Eso le recordó a su amigo Clyde.

…..

Franky llegaba acompañado de Kiwi y Mozu a los restos de la Franky House.

-Kiwi, Mozu ¿acaso estoy soñando?- dijo Franky incrédulo

-No, Franky Aniki- dijo Kiwi

-Definitivamente aquí debería estar la Franky House-dijo Mozu

Franky se quito su mascara soltando un grito frustrado.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?- grito Franky- Maldita sea. Mugiwara esta es tu venganza por los 200 millones. Golpeaste a mis queridos subordinados. Imperdonable-

-Franky Aniki-

Algunos miembros de la Franky Family aparecieron.

-ustedes estan bien. Que alegría-

-hemos pasado un rato horrible por culpa de esos tipos tan violentos- dijo unos de ellos-Nos gustaría que nos vengara-

Luego de explicar la situación Franky tomo una decisión

-Voy a patearles el Trasero-

…..

Lincoln regresaba al hotel donde se hospedaban los Mugiwara cuando una alarma sono alertándolo.

"Atención, esta es la oficina del departamento meteorológico de Water 7. Se anuncia oficialmente la alarma por Aqua Laguna, llegara a Water 7 pasada la media noche-

-Es verdad, estábamos tan preocupados por Iceburg que lo olvidamos- dijo una señorita

-disculpe señorita- dijo Lincoln captando la atención de la joven- no soy de por aquí, ¿podría explicarme que es el Aqua Laguna"-

-oh ya veo, bueno muchacho el Aqua Laguna es marea alta, debes ir a un lugar elevado porque toda la ciudad se va a sumergir- explico amablemente

Lincoln se alarmo un poco, debía llegar con la información del Aqua Laguna.

-Muchas gracias, señorita- dijo Lincoln al momento que corria en dirección al hotel, apenas había pasado un par de cuadras cuando escucho que lo llamaban.

-¡Lincoln!-

Era Chopper junto a Sanji

-¿Ya te enteraste?- dijo Chopper- la ciudad se hundirá.

-Si me entere hace poco- dijo Lincoln- tuvieron suerte buscando a Robín- San-

-No, pero seguiremos buscando- dijo Sanji- hazme un favor y dile al Marimo ese que la ciudad se hundirá-

-Seguro- dijo Lincoln mientras continuaba su travesía hacia el hotel.-

Lincoln finalmente subió a la azotea donde se encontró con Zoro que tenía un semblante serio.

-Zoro-san- dijo Lincoln un poco agitado

-¿y a ti que pasa?-

-La ciudad se va a hundir-dijo Lincoln

-Eh, ¿de qué hablas?-

-Me entere por unas personas de aquí, se llama Aqua Laguna, pasa 1 vez por año- dijo Lincoln

-Ya veo- dijo Zoro- será mejor salir de aquí, estamos en peligro y no precisamente por eso.

Lincoln asintió y siguió a Zoro, lo cual no era la mejor idea. Ambos caminaron entre los callejones mientras veían que la gente se encontraba bastante alterada y preparándose para el Aqua Laguna. Algunos ciudadanos llevaban armas como trinches o sierras.

-¿Qué demonios sucede?- pregunto Zoro al momento que un peridico se impacto en su rostro. Zoro iba a lanzarlo pero el encabezado llamo su atención.

-Lincoln será mejor irnos-

-Ahí están-

Un ciudadano armado lo encontró.

-Son los Sombrero de Paja- dijo otro aldeano al momento que llegaban más y los rodeaban.

-Lincoln detrás de mi-

-Pero yo puedo…-

-Obedece-

Lincoln se resignó y obedeció de malas mientras Zoro se encargaba de noquear a los atacantes. Una vez termino Lincoln hablo.

-¿Por qué nos atacan?-

-Tal vez la nota del periódico diciendo que Robín le disparo al alcalde tenga algo que ver-

-¿QUE COSA?- dijo Lincoln- eso debe ser mentira.

-Ciertamente lo es- dijo Zoro- nos tendieron una trampa

Despues de un rato huyendo lograron encontrarse con Chopper, Luffy y Nami que se encontraban huyendo también. Decidieron esconderse en una azotea hasta planear bien los que iban a hacer.

-Por fin se calmo todo- dijo Zoro

-¡¿Qué se calmo?!- dijo Nami- debido a que empezaste a pelear con los carpinteros, ahora somos culpables también.

-Fue inevitable- dijo Zoro

-Por cierto Chopper ¿Cómo nos encontraste?- dijo Luffy

-Olor-

-Ya veo-dijo Luffy-¿Donde esta Sanji?

Chopper entonces conto de cómo fue su encuentro con Robín, donde ella admitía ser quien entro a la oficina de Iceburg, y se despidió de ellos para nunca volver.

Todos se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar la historia de Chopper.

-¡¿Estas seguro?! ¿Robín de verdad dijo eso?-

Chopper solo asintió mientras Zoro seguía con un semblante serio.

-Estábamos preparados para esto- dijo Zoro mientras todos lo veian- Robín quien una vez fue nuestra enemiga, le permitimos subir a bordo. No creo que se fuera por miedo. Creo que es el momento de saber si es nuestra nakama o nuestra enemiga.

-Si no mal recuerdo Robín dijo que la situación se había complicado y que no nos volveríamos a ver ¿Cierto?-

Chopper asintió de nuevo

-Mientras que no la veamos a partir de hoy, es como si estuviera diciendo que algo empeorara las cosas antes de que el día acabe- dijo Zoro mientras todos lo veían con seriedad- si planean hacer algo peor, habiendo ya este caos con el intento de asesinato del alcalde, solo hay una manera.

-Tener éxito en el asesinato- dijo Nami

-Eso es obvio- dijo Zoro- pero ahora que sabemos que nos han inculpado a nosotros esto puede ser una trampa- dijo Zoro

-¿una trampa?- dijo Lincoln

-Para atraernos al sitio de asesinato, si estamos ahí seremos nosotros a quienes culpen- dijo Zoro

-Espera, lo dices como si Robín fuese nuestra enemiga- dijo Nami molesta

-Solo digo que es posible, no me eh inclinado a ningún bando- dijo Zoro- aunque lo crea o lo dude mi tiempo de reacción disminuirá. Si va a pasar algo será esta noche. ¿Iremos?-

-Iremos- respondió Luffy muy seguro

-No es problema ir- dijo Nami- pero Iceburg dijo que estaba acompañada de alguien enmascarado, Sanji también lo vio.

-De seguro está obligando a Robín a hacer cosas malas- dijo Chopper

-esa es la forma positiva de verlo- dijo Zoro

-entonces ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Lincoln

-Atrapar a Robín- dijo Luffy- si no lo hacemos nunca entenderemos nada.

-Es cierto que es una pérdida de tiempo discutirlo, pero, atrapar una mujer que el gobierno no ha podido en 20 años suena imposible- dijo Zoro

-Pero, para saber la verdad es el único camino- dijo Nami

-Bien, hare lo que pueda- dijo Chopper.

-Entonces- dijo Luffy acomodándose el sombrero y poniéndose de pie.- Vayamos a Galley-la Company

….

Con la llegada de la noche los Mugiwaras se acercaron a la oficina de Iceburg y se ocultaron entre las ramas de un árbol.

-está muy resguardado- dijo Lincoln viendo la cantidad de gente que había dentro.

Chopper observaba con unos binoculares.

-¿Qué ves Chopper? ¿Algún movimiento raro? – pregunto Zoro

-Todavía no pasa nada- dijo Chopper- pero todos parecen fuertes y van armados.

-Claro que lo son- dijo Nami- esos carpinteros son capaces de vencer a piratas. Tenemos que movernos con cuidado y en el momento justo-

-Si, es verdad. No podemos meter la pata- dijo Luffy

-Mira quien lo dice…-

-Chopper- dijo Zoro- No sabemos que pasara, sigue observando y avísanos si pasa algo-

-Entendido-

-La noche es larga pero no te distraigas, si perdemos esta oportunidad, nos iremos sin saber nada.- dijo Zoro- No creo que tengamos otra oportunidad.

-Comprendo- dijo Luffy- definitivamente atraparemos a Robín

….

Todo parecía normal hasta que una enorme explosión en el frente mando a volar a varios carpinteros. Momentos después de la explosión pudieron notar como unos sujetos enmascarados estaban atacando el edificio.

-Los carpinteros se ven confundidos- dijo Chopper

-Parece que se armó un problema muy grande- dijo Zoro- ¿Deberíamos actuar ya?

Lincoln entonces noto un detalle, un detalle muy pequeño e insignificante.

-Oigan ¿Dónde está Luffy?-

-¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO, PIENSA UN POCO NTES DE ACTUAR, CAPITAN IDIOTA!- dijeron Nami y Zoro al mismo tiempo

-Creo que es tarde para eso- dijo Lincoln

…

Los 4 corrían a toda velocidad hacia el edificio.

-Maldición- dijo Nami- ¿Por qué nunca escucha nuestras advertencias?

-Asi es nuestro capitán- dijo Lincoln

-Siempre a sido asi- dijo Zoro

-Pero puede que Robín este dentro del Bullicio- dijo Chopper- tenemos que ser discretos.

-Pensándolo bien esto nos viene perfecto, ¿ustedes creen que Luffy entre discretamente?- dijo Nami

-Lo dudo- dijeron los otros 3

-Lo más probable es que aparezca de golpe a mitad de la mansión- dijo Nami- así que para estos momentos la entrada principal debe estar libre.

La barda estaba muy cerca así que los 4 saltaron solo para toparse con un montos de carpinteros furiosos, dejando a los Mugiwara muy confundidos.

-¡¿EN DONDE ESTA LUFFY?!- dijeron todos

…..

Mientras tanto

-Rayos quise saltar hasta la habitación y termine atorado- dijo Luffy quien se encontraba precisamente atorado en el pequeño espacio entre 2 edificios.

-¡Espérame Robín!-

….

Ahora mismo los Lincoln, Zoro, Nami y Chopper se encontraban huyendo de los carpinteros mientras estos les disparaban.

-¡¿Por qué Luffy no está aquí?!- dijo Nami

-Eso ya no importa, nos agarraron con las manos en la masa-dijo Zoro- Solo hay una forma.

Zoro se detuvo y saco 2 espadas.

-¿Qué haces? Ellos no son nuestros enemigos- dijo Chopper

-Tranquila usare el reverso de la espada- dijo Zoro al momento que colocaba su tercera espada en la boca y se lanzaba contra los carpinteros.

-Aun así son heridas fatales- dijo Chopper

….

Mientras tanto Luffy había logrado soltarse y lanzarse pero para su mala suerte quedo atorado en la pared donde 2 enemigos enmascarados lo atacaron e inmovilizaron junto a Pauly, uno de los capataces de la compañía. Ambos estaban completamente inmovilizados en el suelo.

-Lo lamento, por culpa de nuestro juicio ustedes están en esta situación-

-no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a ser perseguido- dijo Luffy

-¿Por qué vinieron?-

-esos sujetos enmascarados tienen a uno de mis Nakamas- dijo Luffy

-Nico Robín, ¿cierto?-

Luffy asintió

-¿eres fuerte en combate?-

-Si lo soy-

-¿Puedes ganarles?-

-Si- dijo Luffy con determinación

-Pelea a mi lado por favor-

-pero en tu estado actual….-

-No me importa, yo quiero patearles el culo a estos tipos-

….

Mientras tanto Zoro noqueaba a los últimos carpinteros.

-Tranquilos use el reverso de i espada- dijo Zoro al momento que sostenia una de sus espadas.

-¡¿Por qué mierda noqueaste a todos los carpinteros?!-dijo Nami

-Zoro es increíble- dijo Lincoln con un brillo en sus ojos junto a Chopper

-Como sea, sigamos por aquí- dijo Nami

Pero Zoro se fue por el lado contrario.

-¿Cómo te puedes perder si te estamos guiando?- dijo Nami

-Es por aquí- dijo Chopper

-¿Por acá?-

-AHHHH ZORO NO ESTA- Grito Chopper

-¿COMO SE PUDO PERDER?- dijo Nami

…

Luego de encontrar a Zoro finalmente vislumbraron la puerta de la habitación de Iceburg mientras Chopper y Nami se comenzaban a resguardar detrás de Zoro.

-Anda ve y cárgatelos a todos- Dijo Nami

-A mí no me des órdenes, Lincoln cuida a Nami. – dijo Zoro

-Pero yo también puedo pelear- se quejo Lincoln

-Obedece-

Lincoln solo refunfuño y asintió.

…..

Mientras tanto con Luffy había logrado soltarse y ahora se dirigía a la habitación de Iceburg junto a Pauly. Pero Luffy se equivoco de Puerta y golpeo una habitación errónea.

-Oye Mugiwara, no es esta habitación, es la siguiente. Por aquí.-

-La siguiente eh-

….

Mientras en la habitación de Iceburg, los miembros del CP9 que se habían infiltrado desde hace 5 años en Water 7, Kaku, Califa, Blueno y Rob Lucci, junto a Robín habían sacado la información sobre los planos del arma ancestral Plutón y sobre la verdadera identidad de Franky quien resulto ser Cutty Flam, el ex aprendiz de Tom y compañero de Iceburg.

-Bueno parece que ya no nos sirves- dijo Rob Lucci

Pero antes de poder liquidar a Iceburg, el muro se rompió y la puerta fue cortada siendo Luffy quien entro por la pared y Zoro quien corto la puerta.

-¡Luffy!- reacciono Robín sorprendida.

-Intrusos- dijo Rob Lucci

-¡Luffy ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?!- dijo Zoro irritado

-Robín me alegro de volver a verte- dijo Chopper

-Robín-san que bueno que está bien- dijo Lincoln

-Un momento, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Nami preocupada

Pauly quien venía detrás de Luffy noto que los atacantes de Iceburg eran miembros de Galley-la Company como Califa que era la secretaria de Iceburg o los capataces Kaku y Rob Lucci, quedando bastante sorprendido.

-Iceburg-san ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?!- grito Pauly

Luffy lo medito unos instantes y se dio cuenta de las identidades de los enemigos.

-Oye, eso son los carpinteros que estaban antes contigo ¿verdad?- dijo Luffy dirigiéndose a Pauly

-Ahora que lo mencionas, el de la Nariz cuadrada fue el que reviso el Merry- dijo Zoro refiriéndose a Kaku

-Así que los enemigos estaban dentro- dijo Nami

-Pauly, en realidad nosotros somos agentes del gobierno- dijo Lucci- bueno no me perdonaras si me disculpo ¿verdad?- dijo con mucha naturalidad

Pauly apretaba los dientes con furia.

-Después de todo, hemos sido Nakamas construyendo barcos día tras día-dijo Rob Lucci-Si no me crees es comprensible pero ¿podrías esperar hasta que aplaste la cara de Iceburg?-

Esto solo sorprendió a Luffy y enfureció a Pauly.

-No te burles de mí, esto es demasiado- dijo Pauly- la voz del tipo de la máscara de toro es la tuya. Maldito. ¡PUEDES HABLAR PERFECTAMENTE!-

Pauly apretó aún más los dientes.

-¡Me engañaste!- Pauly se lanzó contra Lucci aun con las suplicas de Iceburg de detenerse.- ¡PIPE HITCHF KNIVES!- La soga con cuchillos de Pauly se dirigió hacia Lucci, sin embargo este lo esquivo sin esfuerzo y se acercó velozmente a Pauly.

-¡SHIGAN!-

El dedo de Lucci atravesó en el pecho a Pauly.

-¿aún no lo entiendes, Pauly?- dijo Lucci con calma

Pauly hizo lo que pudo para no caer.

-Oye tipo de las cuerdas ¿estás bien?- dijo Luffy preocupado.

Pauly se tambaleo ligeramente pero se reusaba a caer derrotado, pero cayo arrodillado.

-¿Por qué… ustedes...?-

-No te resistas, nos hemos especializado en técnicas que van más allá del límite humano. Hemos entrenado duramente en las artes marciales equivalentes a armas, Rokushiki- dijo Lucci- La persona que se especializa en este arte adquiere un poder increíble.

Pauly solo lo miro con ira y frustración.

-bueno también tengo que deshacerme de ti, es una pena compañero- dijo Lucci

-¡DETENTE!-

Luffy estiro su pierna para lanzarle una patada pero Rob Lucci lo detuvo como si fuese nada dejando sorprendido a Luffy, quien no se rindió y se lanzó contra Lucci.

-¡GOMU GOMU NO GATLING!-

-¡TEKKAI!-

Los golpes de Luffy impactaron en Lucci, pero este no recibió ni un solo rasguño.

-Patético- se burló Lucci- ¡SORU!

Lucci desapareció para el asombro de Luffy y reapareció justo delante de el a una velocidad monstruosa para atacarlo con su dedo.

-SHIGAN-

El golpe fue justo en la garganta de Luffy arrojándolo a donde se encontraban sus compañeros dejándolos sorprendidos con la facilidad que controlo a Luffy. Rob Lucci era un tipo peligroso. Luffy se retorció en el suelo mientras tocio por el dolor.

-Con un cuello normal habrías muerto en el instante- dijo Lucci- Hombre de goma

Luffy estiro su brazo y logro traer a Pauly a su lado, el rubio estaba muy malherido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Mugiwara?- dijo Lucci serio

-Planeabas matarlo no es cierto- dijo Luffy molesto- ¿acaso no es tu Nakama como carpintero?

-Hasta hace poco… pero las cosas han cambiado-

-¿Entonces en verdad los traicionaron?- dijo Luffy- Bueno no importa, de todas formas le prometí que le daría una paliza a los que intentaran a matar al viejo Ice-

-¿Por qué te alias con Pauly?- dijo Lucci tranquilo

-Porque tengo un asunto con ustedes- dijo Luffy- Oye Robín, ¿Por qué estas con esta clase de gente? Si lo que quieres es abandonarnos dinos la razón.

-Así es, ellos dijeron que son del gobierno. Así que dinos porque- Dijo Nami

-Son realmente irrazonables. Les di mi motivo al cocinero y al doctor. ¿No se los contaron?- dijo Robín

-Lo hice, pero yo tampoco puedo aceptar eso ¿Por qué Robín?- dijo Chopper

-Para cumplir mí autentico deseo. Un deseo que no podría cumplir con ustedes. Para cumplir ese deseo sacrificare lo que sea- dijo Robín

-Así que por eso inculpaste a tus nakama de asesinato- dijo Zoro- ¿Cuál es tu deseo?

-No necesitas saberlo-

-Esa no es su auténtica intención- dijo Iceburg quien estaba muy herido en el suelo- Esta mujer… ¿estas segura de esto, Nico Robín? ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?-

-Ya no tienes derecho a decir nada mas- dijo Robín- Estate quieto

Brazos comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de Iceburg y lo inmovilizaron.

-No me permitiré que nadie se interponga- dijo Robín decidida

-Oye Robín ¿estás segura de esto?- Dijo Luffy

-¿Robín, que pasa contigo?- Dijo Chopper

-¿en verdad es nuestra enemiga ahora?- dijo Lincoln

-Disculpen pero esto acaba aquí- dijo Lucci interponiéndose- Tenemos que localizar a una persona importante. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí y ustedes tampoco. Califa tiempo restante.

La mujer saco un reloj de su bolsillo

-2 Minutos- dijo Califa

-Esto es un tanto repentino, pero en 2 minutos este lugar estará en llamas- dijo Lucci

Esto dejo impactados a todos los demás.

-¿de que hablas?- dijo Luffy

-El fuego es bastante bueno para eliminar la evidencia-dijo Lucci- si no quieren arder hasta morir, lo mejor es que se vayan. Por supuesto, si es que pueden.

En ese momento todos los Mugiwaras se pusieron en guardia.

-Parece que quieren acabar con nosotros- dijo Zoro- Nico Robín esta de su lado. Luffy ¿aceptas la dimisión de Robín?

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- dijo Luffy

-No grites- dijo Lucci- pronto las llamas saldrán de las habitaciones. Bueno los criminales son piratas, estas cosas pasan.

-Malditos- dijo Pauly muy débil

Luffy solo apretaba los dientes de frustración.

-Son despreciables culpando a otros por sus actos- dijo Nami

-Su reputación ya era mala, solo la empeoramos- dijo Blueno

El reloj seguía avanzando.

-Entonces yo me marchare primero- dijo Robín

-Sí, ya hiciste tu parte- dijo Lucci

-Espera Robín, no puedo aceptar esto- dijo Luffy- ¿A dónde vas?-

Luffy corrió hacia Robín pero Blueno se interpuso por lo que Luffy soltó una patada, pero Blueno uso su Tekkai para evitar daño. Luffy retrocedió un poco por el impacto.

-¿Porque su cuerpo esta tan duro?- dijo Luffy

-Porque hemos entrenado nuestro cuerpo hasta que asemejen la dureza del hierro- explico Blueno- pero aguantar golpes no es nuestra única habilidad.

-¡Hazte a un lado!- grito Luffy al momento que lanzaba varios golpes.

-KAMI-E-

Blueno esquivaba fácilmente todos los golpes de Luffy dejando anonadados a sus compañeros.

-Luffy no puede darle- dijo Lincoln sorprendido

-Aun con lo grande que es- dijo Chopper

-Se mueve como un trozo de papel al viento- dijo Nami

Luffy se detuvo e intento alcanzar a Robín de nuevo, pero Blueno seguía bloqueando su camino.

-Maldito. ¡GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!-

Pero Blueno desapareció como Lucci lo había hecho antes.

-La velocidad de nuestras piernas es tan alta que parece que desaparecemos- dijo Blueno apareciendo detrás de él.

-¡Infeliz!- dijo Luffy girándose con un puñetazo pero Blueno lo esquivo dando saltos en el aire.

-GEPPOU-

-Podemos golpear el aire y simplemente flotar en el- explico Blueno

Lincoln observaba todo con detenimiento, las técnicas de estos tipos eran increíbles. Y aunque eran sus enemigos, el peliblanco debía admitir que eran sumamente fuertes, lo suficiente como para dejar sin hacer nada a Luffy.

-Ademas- dijo Kaku apareciendo junto a Califa dando una patada sumamente poderosa cada quien.

-RANKYAKU-

-"una técnica cortante" Todos al suelo- dijo Zoro, al momento que se agachaban la ráfaga de la técnica cortaba la pared y lanzaba lejos a Luffy

-¡Luffy!- grito Chopper alarmado

-¿La pared fue cortada por esas patadas?- dijo Nami asombrada

-Con nuestra velocidad, nos es posible producir ese viento cortante- explico Califa- eso es el Rankyaku

Zoro desenvaino y fue al ataque pero Kaku lo bloqueo con 2 cuchillas.

-Nos vimos en el barco, Roronoa Zoro- dijo Kaku

-Así que no eras carpintero- dijo Zoro molesto- ¿entonces la inspección que le hiciste a nuestro barco era falsa?-

-Desgraciadamente, la inspección del barco fue correcta- dijo Kaku

-Es una pena-

Zoro comenzó un duelo donde tanto Kaku como Zoro bloqueaban al otro a gran velocidad. Mientras esto pasaba Luffy se incorporó poco a poco y vio como Robín abria la ventana para escapar.

-¡Robín, esto no ha terminado!- grito Luffy

-Sí, termino, jamás nos volveremos a ver- dijo Robín

Zoro finalmente rompió las cuchillas de Kaku quien tuvo que retroceder.

-Luffy ve y atrapa a Robín- dijo Zoro

Luffy fue a la carga pero Zoro se descuidó.

-Roronoa, ¿en verdad crees que puedes distraerte?- dijo Kaku al momento que le hacía varias heridas a Zoro en el pecho con su Shigan.

-¡Zoro!- grito Lincoln al ver al espadachín caer

-No necesitamos balas para atravesar el cuerpo humano- dijo Kaku

Mientras tanto Lucci había tomado a Luffy del rostro con una sola mano, mientras Luffy trataba de liberarse golpeando el rostro de Lucci pero era inútil.

-Ni siquiera Luffy puede hacerle algo- dijo Nami

-Vete Nico Robín- dijo Lucci sin perder la compostura.

Sin mas Robín salto por la ventana sin importarle los gritos de sus Nakamas que la llamaban. En ese momento Lucci arrojo a Luffy hacia la pared. Zoro y Luffy estaban bastante heridos, pero intentaban incorporarse para seguir peleando.

-¿Qué demonios son ustedes?- dijo Pauly que se encontraba muy mal herido.

-Nuestros niveles de poder están muy alejados del de ustedes- dijo Lucci- Todos los miembros del CP9 hemos sido elegidos para servir al gobierno. Hemos arriesgado nuestras vidas para sobrepasar el límite humano y servir al gobierno.

Luffy trataba de ponerse de pie con dificultad al igual que Zoro.

-Así es como obtuvimos las formas sobrehumanas: el Rokushiki- dijo Lucci- ya deberían sentirlo en sus cuerpos, la diferencia entre el poder de unos simples piratas y nosotros a quienes les confían misiones importantes-

Luffy y Zoro les miraban muy agitados.

-Este es un asunto confidencial, no podemos dejar que interfieran-

-Lucci- llamo Califa- es la hora del interruptor del incendio. Debemos darnos prisa

-Pero mientras estemos aquí, les mostrare algo interesante- dijo Lucci

En ese momento el cuerpo de Lucci comenzó a transformarse, aumentando considerablemente su tamaño. Su apariencia cambio a la de un enorme felino antropomorfo.

-Neko-Neko No mi, Modelo Jaguar-

-Un hombre leopardo- dijo Zoro

-Es enorme- dijo Luffy sorprendido

-Hombre leopardo o lo que seas, no dejare que le pongas una mano encima a Iceburg-San- dijo Pauly poniéndose de pie.

-Esto es malo, los de tipo Zoan carnívoros son especialmente brutales- dijo Chopper

-Es verdad, Logia, Zoan, Paramecia. Hay muchas habilidades únicas en cada una de ellas. Pero para aumentar la fuerza física las de tipo Zoan son las mejores. Cuanto más entrenas más fuerte te haces- dijo Lucci en su forma jaguar ante la mirada atónita de todos- La tipo Zoan es la mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Pauly- ¡no quiero oír tonterías de un monstruo!-

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos que acabar contigo antes de que nos envuelvan las llamas- dijo Lucci

-Lucci los trabajadores vienen hacia aquí- dijo Califa

-Tranquila, no llegaras hasta aquí- dijo Lucci

-RANKYAKU-

La patada de Lucci derribo gran parte del edificio sobre los constructores que venían hacia la oficina. El poder de Rob Lucci era monstruoso, Lincoln había podido observar esa técnica de nuevo, estaba aterrado pero intrigado. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir apreciando la técnica ya que el techo se les venía encima. Chopper logro sacar a Nami y Lincoln del derrumbe pero quedó atrapado. Pauly aprovecho el caos para tratar de salvar a Iceburg, pero los miembros del CP9 le cortaron el paso.

-Maldición ¿Por qué están haciendo esto? ¡YO SIEMPRE PENSE QUE ERAMOS NAKAMAS!- dijo Pauly llorando amargamente.

-Solo tú lo creías- dijo Lucci mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente, pero Luffy le conecto un puñetazo en el rostro al tomarlo desprevenido.

-¡TIPO DE LA PALOMA!- grito Luffy refiriéndose a Lucci

Pero el golpe no pareció afectar mucho a Lucci quien ataco con sus garras a Luffy.

-Shigan-

Con las garras de leopardo la técnica fue aún más poderosa atravesando el cuerpo de Luffy

-¡Capitán!- dijo Lincoln tratando de auxiliar a Luffy pero Nami no se lo permitió.- Nami suéltame.

Pero Nami no lo dejaba ir.

-Vete a volar- Dijo Lucci al momento que tomaba a Luffy por la cabeza y la arrojaba muy lejos a través de la pared.

Zoro ataco con su espada pero Lucci lo bloqueo con su brazo y su Tekkai. Después contraatacó con una patada arrojando a Zoro tan lejos como a Luffy.

Lincoln al ver a sus dos compañeros ser arrojados muy lejos se soltó de Nami a la fuerza y ataco a Lucci con una patada. Lucci ni siquiera se molestó en esquivar la patada hasta que sintió un pequeño hormigueo en su brazo, era una sensación que Lucci no sentía desde hace mucho, el resto de los miembros del CP9 también lo noto. Lucci atrapa a Lincoln del cuello antes de que pudiese esquivar a Lucci.

-Mocoso- dijo Lucci- esa patada justo ahora… tu…- Lucci incremento la fuerza de su agarre.

-Aunque solo la vio un par de veces- dijo Califa incrédula.

-Si no hay duda- dijo Blueno- aunque fue muy débil.

Kaku solo sonrió impresionado.

Nami estaba completamente incrédula, ni Zoro ni Luffy habían podido hacerle algo al monstruo Rob Lucci, pero aunque fuese un rasguño muy diminuto Lincoln lo había hecho. Un pequeño corte en el brazo que Lucci uso para bloquear la patada

-Niño, eso que usaste ahora…. Fue el Rankyaku- dijo Lucci ahorcando más a Lincoln- Fue muy débil, pero considerando que eres un niño en verdad me sorprende que lograras imitarlo solo con verlo.

-Suéltame…Maldito…- la falta de oxígeno no detenía a Lincoln quien con su brazo derecho, volvió a intentar zafarse lográndolo con éxito, dejando al CP9 mas impresionado.

Lucci no se lo creía.

-Mocoso del demonio, eso fue el Shigan- dijo Lucci mostrando una pequeña herida en su brazo- son imitaciones muy débiles, pero el hecho de que pudieses imitarlas con solo verlas unas cuantas veces. Me irrita-

-¡Lincoln huye!- grito Nami pero fue muy tarde

Lucci fue implacable, Lincoln ni siquiera supo que lo golpeo. Mientras una gran cantidad de sangre salía de su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Lincoln parecía ir cayendo en cámara lenta, Lincoln ya ni siquiera estaba consiente mientras Nami, Iceburg y Lucci presenciaban horrorizados la escena. Finalmente el cuerpo de Lincoln toco el suelo.

Lucci se giró hacia Nami.

-Tú sigues-

….

El CP9 observaba como el edificio se quemaba con Iceburg y Pauly dentro, ambos amarrados.

-No importa que seas un alcalde o un gran ingeniero naval, no debiste oponerte al gobierno- dijo Lucci- el testimonio de un pirata no valdrá como prueba.

-Aunque ese niño pirata era interesante- dijo Kaku

-Copiar nuestras técnicas con solo verlas- dijo Califa

-Hiciste lo correcto al deshacerte de el- dijo Blueno- pudo ser peligroso dejarlo crecer

Lucci no lo demostraba pero estaba enojado por el hecho de que un niño aprendiese con tanta facilidad las técnicas tan peligrosas del Rokushiki.

-Vayamos por el otro aprendiz de Tom, Franky-

…

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Iceburg los carpinteros intentaban detener el incendio, pero parecía inútil. Hasta que Chopper salió por la ventana con Pauly, Iceburg y Lincoln en su lomo. Logro vislumbrar a Nami que se encontraba tirada en el suelo a unos metros.

"Nami está herida y Lincoln necesita asistencia pronto o no lo lograra"

-Tengo…que…curarlos…-

Chopper se desmayó por las heridas. Los carpinteros fueron al auxilio de Iceburg y Pauly.

-Hay que ayudarlos están muy heridos- dijo un carpintero

-¿Qué hay del reno?- pregunto otro

-También, el los salvo-

-¡SANTO CIELO!- grito uno de los carpinteros- ¡Atiendan a este niño!

Los carpinteros vieron que Lincoln era el que peor estado estaba. Pero había una herida en particular que les causaba horror.

-¿Quién le haría esto a un niño?- dijo otro carpintero horrorizado.

…..

El incendio fue incontrolable y la mansión termino por colapsar obligando a los carpinteros a retroceder. La buena noticia es que Iceburg recobro la conciencia.

-ICEBURG-SAN DESPERTO!-

-¡Que alegría que este a salvo!-

-Todo gracias a ese Reno-

-Pero que no era la mascota de los Mugiwaras-

-Oigan la mujer despertó-

Nami trataba de incorporarse poco a poco.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Deberíamos obligarla a que nos diga donde están los demás? –

Pero ella está muy herida, además es mujer-

-Eso no importa-

Iceburg se levantó y fue a donde Nami quien estaba aún en el suelo.

-¿Podrían dejarnos un momento?, quiero conversar con esta mujer a solas- dijo Iceburg

…

-Nmaa, antes que nada quiero disculparme por acusarlos injustamente- dijo Iceburg- ya me ocupare de eso después. Es acerca de Nico Robín-

Nami abrió los ojos.

-¿sabes algo?- dijo Nami

-¿esa mujer comenzó a actuar extraño cuando llegaron a esta ciudad?-

-Sí, muy repentinamente, desapareció poco después de que entramos a esta ciudad y entonces en la mañana era culpable del intento de asesinato en tu contra. Cuando nuestros Nakamas encontraron a Robín, dijo que no regresaría con nosotros. Nosotros no sabíamos lo que estaba sucediendo, asi que vinimos aquí esta noche a preguntarle a Robín directamente porque abandono el barco- dijo Nami recordando las palabras de Robín- ¿Cuál será su deseo que no puede cumplir estando con nosotros?-

-Deja que te cuente lo que se- dijo Iceburg- Probablemente cundo Nico Robín llego a esta ciudad, el plan del gobierno ya estaba en marcha. Por supuesto había razones para que actuase así. Pero antes que te le diga, entiende que Nico Robín y yo tenemos el poder de resucitar armas ancestrales capaces de destruir el mundo-

-¿Todo el mundo?- dijo Nami sorprendida

Iceburg le contó a Nami sobre la conversación que tuvo con Robín en su habitación, de cómo Robín le dijo que no tenía intención de revivir las armas ancestrales, sino que solo quería conocer la historia y de cómo Iceburg trato de disuadirla de no trabajar con el gobierno por el daño que las armas podrían causar en sus manos. Robín le explico las condiciones que el CP9 le impuso al llegar a la ciudad, la primera era acusar a los Mugiwaras de asesinato y la segunda era convertirse en un agente del gobierno y obedecerlos. También dijo que accedió a esto porque amenazaron con usar la "Buster Call" contra los Mugiwara, 5 vicealmirantes y 10 barcos de guerra del cuartel general de la marina, una fuerza militar imparable. Algo que solo los Almirantes podrían usar, pero ahora también lo podía hacer el CP9. Eso hizo que Robín se rindiera para poder proteger a sus Nakamas, le pidió a Iceburg que los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja abandonasen la isla a salvo.

-De todas las personas que existen en el mundo, ella los eligió a ustedes 7. Incluso si obtienen los planos del arma no tengo derecho a criticarla-

Nami entonces se desplomo con la respiración más tranquila, pero aun consiente.

-Qué alegría, entonces Robín no nos traiciono- dijo Nami aliviada- Tengo reunir a todos y contarles de inmediato.- Nami se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a buscar a sus compañeros

-Espera, Mugiwara y el resto fueron derrotados ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-

-Querrás decir "a partir de ahora", Luffy y los demás están bien, no pueden ser derrotados tan fácilmente. Vamos a traer a Robín de regreso-

-¿y qué sucede con el niño?- dijo Iceburg poniendo tensa a Nami.- no está en condiciones de pelear. ¿Acaso no es el su Nakama también?-

El semblante de Nami cambio a uno más sombrío.

-Iceburg-san, ¿podría cuidar de Lincoln mientras tanto?- pidió Nami seria- Lincoln es fuerte el saldrá de esto, pero ahora mismo el… lo que ese tipo le hizo. Las cosas no se pueden quedar así. El resto de mis Nakamas aún no lo saben. Pero cuando se enteren su fuerza no tendrá límites. Y ahora qué sé que podemos salvar a Robín harán lo que sea por traerla de regreso y patearle el trasero a quien le hizo eso a Lincoln-

Lo primero que hizo Nami fue despertar a Chopper, a punta de golpes.

….

-Entonces ¿Robín no nos odia?- dijo Chopper aliviado

-Así es- Dijo Nami

-Se convirtió en un mapache- dijo un carpintero

-Por eso debemos buscar a Luffy y los demás e ir por Robín- dijo Nami

-Nami, Lincoln…-

-Él debe recuperarse aquí- dijo Nami seria- ese monstruo debe pagar por lo que le hizo.

-Ya lo revise, por el momento está estable, pero me preocupa su reacción al despertar- dijo Chopper

-Entonces- dijo Chopper transformándose en su forma humana y musculosa- Busquemos al resto.

-Esperen- dijo Iceburg- Lo más probable es que partan junto al personal del gobierno en el Umi Ressha. Y es la última salida debido al Umi Ressha. El tren partirá en 30 minutos

….

Pese a no reunir al resto a tiempo para alcanzar el Umi Ressha, no todo estaba perdido, un segundo Umi Ressha propiedad de Kokoro-san llevaría a los Mugiwara, la Franky Family (después de obviamente hacer las paces con Luffy y acordar cooperar temporalmente) y algunos carpinteros de Galley-la de los más fuertes. Para fortuna de ellos, Sanji se había infiltrado en el tren donde Robín era llevada a la ciudad judicial, Enies Lobby, donde la juzgarían por sus crímenes contra el gobierno mundial. En ese mismo tren Ussop y Franky también eran prisioneros luego. Parecía que estaban listos para partir Luffy estaba encendido, pero antes de salir alguien llego para sorpresa de todos a la estación del segundo Umi Ressha.

-¡ESPEREN!-

Las miradas atónitas y de sorpresa total no se hicieron esperar, se trataba de Lincoln quien estaba cubierto de vendajes de pies a cabeza. Luffy lo había escuchado de Nami, pero el verlo era aun más impactante, le recordaba mucho a cierto pirata pelirrojo.

-Lincoln…tu-

-Ca-Capitán yo qui-quiero ir- dijo Lincoln que hacia un esfuerzo brutal por mantenerse de pie.

Luffy lo miro seriamente, podía ver la determinación de Lincoln, pero había una enorme diferencia entre determinación y estupidez.

-No estás en condiciones de pelear, Linc.-

-El de las cuerdas tampoco y él va- protesto

-Es diferente, yo soy adulto- dijo Pauly aun impresionado por la resistencia de Lincoln

-Lincoln, por favor necesitas descansar. Tus heridas son muy serias- dijo Chopper

-Confía en nosotros, traeremos a Robín de vuelta- dijo Nami tratando de persuadirlo.

-No necesito su lastima, yo… quiero pelear- dijo Lincoln apenas en pie- Yo confió en ustedes pero "cof" no sé si ustedes confíen en mí.

Zoro se acercó a Lincoln y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del joven.

-Lincoln, tú los viste, nuestros oponentes son muy fuertes. Si antes no pudiste…. – Zoro hizo una pausa, no era fácil decirle esto pero debía ser directo- Con el brazo que perdiste menos.

Lincoln llevo su brazo sano al muñón de lo que alguna vez fue su brazo derecho. Le había desinfectado la zona y tratado para cauterizar la herida. Nami no soporto más y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, ella fue la única que presencio como Lucci le arranco el brazo, pero el ver a su joven Nakama así le dolía mucho. Chopper se sentía impotente, al revisar la herida vio como el corte fue casi limpio.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? Solo es un brazo- dijo Lincoln sonriendo débilmente.

Luffy no pudo evitar ver a Shanks en el lugar de Lincoln, al ver que Zoro no logro persuadirlo supo que tenía que hacer su deber como capitán. Zoro le dejo pasar y quedo de frente a Lincoln

-Lincoln, Perdóname. Esto es mi culpa- dijo Luffy sorprendiendo a todos.- Desde lo de Aokiji te hice sentir como si no fueses útil. No tome en cuenta el cómo te sentías y te hice creer que necesitabas probarte a ti mismo.-

-Capitán e-eso no…-

-Lincoln, ahora te pido que por favor nos dejes el resto a nosotros.- dijo Luffy sonriéndole- Espéranos justo aquí, traeremos a Robín, volveremos por ti y seguiremos viviendo muchas aventuras juntos, es una promesa-

-Capitan…-

-Descansa Lincoln, ¿como me podre convertir en Rey de los Piratas sin todos mis Nakamas?- dijo Luffy

Lincoln finalmente cedió ante sus heridas y el cansancio y cayo inconsciente en los brazos de Luffy al momento que algunos carpinteros llegaban al lugar.

-Disculpen- dijo uno- para ser tan joven es muy escurridizo. Se escapó y lastimo a un par de colegas.

Luffy no pudo evitar sonreír, no volvería a subestimar a Lincoln jamás.

-Se los encargo mucho-

Sin más que arreglar partieron en el Umi Ressha hacia la isla judicial Enies Lobby, para la batalla final contra el CP9. Cargando con la voluntad de su compañero y una enorme determinación en sus rostros. Pagarían por esto, Luffy no perdonaría jamás a quien lastimase a sus amigos.

Definitivamente cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a Lincoln.

….

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo Nakamas, el talento natural de Lincoln para aprender quedo de manifiesto aunque a Rob Lucci no le hizo gracia el verlo imitar sus técnicas.

El próximo capítulo es el desenlace de Enies Lobby, y si Lincoln si estará para el adiós del Merry.

Lincoln tuvo su primera pelea con un resultado nada favorable. Perdió el combate, pero se ganó el respeto que tanto necesitaba.

Hasta la próxima Nakamas espero leer sus impresiones del capítulo.


End file.
